Feelings
by tripwatcher2
Summary: It's finished -- chapters 16, 17 & Epilogue now posted! A story loosely based on Season 4 with LOTS of fluff and emotion surrounding Teyla's pregnancy. John/Teyla & Ronon/Jennifer romance. Rated M for explicit sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I freely admit that I'm an overly romantic, sentimental, emotional chick who loves happy endings and this story is right up there! If you want action, at least the kind that involves guns, you won't find it here. I have this story completed and future chapters will be posted quickly. __Adult Content Warning__: There will be hot & heavy sex (my kind of action!) but I've mostly contained it to chapters 8 and 15, which can be skipped without affecting the story very much. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this! Please leave feedback! _

**Feelings by Tripwatcher**

**Chapter 1**

John sat with the hard chair pulled up as close to the bed as he could get it. He held one of her small hands in both of his, rubbing it carefully. He was glad that she was finally sleeping – and that the contractions had stopped. Pre-term labor is what the Doc had called it and it had scared the crap out of him!

Teyla was finally free of the fetal monitor and blood pressure cuff but still had an IV in the hand that he held. No longer able to rest comfortably on her back, she lay slightly on her side, facing him. He carefully checked her face again to see if she was still sleeping and then his eyes wandered down to her swollen belly. The thought that there was an actual little tiny baby in there amazed him. How human life was created was such a miracle but yet something he had never really thought much about before. The baby wasn't his, of course. SHE wasn't his either for that matter, but he still found himself there, in the infirmary, watching over them both.

Up until the moment John had heard her moan his name into the microphone in his ear and had rushed to her quarters to find her doubled over in pain, he had been telling himself that his care and concern for Teyla was just because he was responsible for her safety and well-being, along with everyone else on Atlantis. It was his job as the military leader to protect them all and Teyla was his friend and teammate, nothing more. But the way his heart stuttered at the sight of her scared face and the joy he felt when she softly asked him to stay while the Doc examined her and hooked her up to all sorts of machines, told him that she WAS more, so much more.

There had been "something" between them since the very first moment they met but neither of them had ever fully acknowledged it. They had danced around it instead, flirted a little and argued a LOT, and had become very good friends. But John was quickly realizing that she meant more to him than any friend ever had. Like he would for Ronon or Rodney, he would kill for her, he would even die for her, but unlike Ronon or Rodney, he felt as if he might die WITHOUT her. Is this what love felt like? Had he ever felt this strongly for anyone before? John didn't think that he had and that fact scared the crap out of him too!

His eyes had begun to wander back up to her face, when he caught a slight movement of the sheet that was covering her protruding stomach. At first John thought that maybe Teyla had shifted in the bed, causing the sheet to move, but after watching her stomach for a few seconds more, he saw that it was the baby moving around inside of her. With only the thin infirmary gown and even thinner sheet over her, it was easy to tell that "Junior" was becoming very active. John only hoped this was normal and didn't mean that she was in labor again. He doubted however that she WAS in labor though, since she was obviously sleeping soundly through the baby's acrobatics. That must feel SO WEIRD he thought to himself and a mental picture from the movie "Alien" popped into his head but he shook it off, knowing that Teyla would NOT appreciate the comparison.

John thought back to the only time he had ever touched her stomach, when they were locked in Rodney's lab together because of the quarantine false alarm. The baby had surprised her by kicking hard and she had grabbed John's hand and placed it over her stomach. It had been so unexpected that he had not known at the time how to respond. Her belly was slightly larger now than it had been then and the baby seemed to be moving even more. John wondered what it would feel like to once again place his hand on her stomach. Would she mind? Would she get that same pained look he had seen the last time? The look that said she was thinking of the baby's father and wishing it were him touching her belly instead of John? Even though Kanaan was dead, did Teyla still long for him? Would she always long for him, especially since they had conceived a child together?

Even with these negative thoughts running through his mind, John still found himself reaching out to touch her stomach gently, glancing up at her face nervously to see if it woke her. When she didn't stir, he went from just barely touching her with his fingertips to actually placing his palm fully against the side of her swollen belly. He waited a few seconds and was about to decide that the baby must have gone to sleep when suddenly, he felt a very distinctive push outward against his palm. Whoa, that was amazing! John barely pushed back, and this time, felt a hard thump against his outstretched hand.

Without even thinking about it, John leaned in and spoke softly, directly at eye level with her belly. "Hey, take it easy there, Junior! We're all anxious to see you too but it's too early for you to make an appearance just yet. Just sit back, take it easy, and let your mom get some rest, okay?" He left his hand in the same place for a few moments more and then, feeling no movement, removed it from her stomach and began to lean back in the chair. As he did so, he glanced up at Teyla's face only to find her awake and smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

John grinned sheepishly back at her, wondering how long she'd been awake and if she'd heard him talking to the baby. He dropped his eyes to the floor and self-consciously ran a hand through his hair. He was about to apologize for touching her when she spoke softly. "You know, I tell him the same thing and he only kicks harder, but YOU tell him and he stops altogether. Maybe you should talk to him more often."

John quickly looked up at her and his grin widened. Around the lump in his throat he managed to ask her how she was feeling. He chuckled at her response of "huge" and then asked if she needed anything. Teyla's audible response was strawberries dipped in mustard, which about made John gag, but in her head she was thinking that she needed more of this – more of him being there when she awoke, more of him talking to the baby, just him – she needed HIM. But what would he do if she said that out loud?

Since they had discovered Kanaan's body, John had not been very far from her side. He called her or came to see her several times a day. He made sure she ate regularly and admonished her to rest often. And when he went off world, he often brought gifts back for the baby. The problem was that Teyla didn't know if he did these things because he felt sorry for her, because he cared for her as a friend, or because he felt something more for her. All she knew was that she was falling in love with John Sheppard a little more each day.

When he returned to her bedside with ice chips instead of strawberries, she made a big show of pouting because she knew it would elicit a smile from him and she absolutely ADORED his smiles. Just as he went to hand her the ice cup, another sharp kick from the baby made her gasp and clutch her side close up under her breast. John tensed and moved closer to the bed, fearing the contractions had started again. He was relieved to see her look up at him with a mischievous grin. "I think you may need to have another talk with him. He seems determined to bruise my ribs tonight." Returning her grin, John propped one hip on the edge of the bed and then softly addressed her stomach as he had earlier.

"Okay, Junior. That's enough of that nonsense! Do you hear me, young man?" John mimicked in a false-stern voice. When the kicking not only failed to stop but intensified, Teyla laughed. "Hey, maybe it was me pushing on him that settled him down, you think?" John asked her while still staring at her belly. Then, without looking up, he placed both of his large, warm hands on either side of her stomach and gently, ever so gently, massaged slightly. It felt good to Teyla and obviously to the baby as well because he immediately quieted within her womb. John looked up at her in amazement and was overwhelmed by the intensity of her gaze.

"I think he likes it when I do that" John said in a husky voice. Unable to speak, Teyla only nodded in agreement. They stared intently at one another for several long seconds and then unconsciously began to move towards each other. When only a couple of inches separated them, Teyla's eyes flickered down to his mouth and back up to his eyes again. The look of pure want on her face shot a jolt through John from his heart all the way to his toes. While his left hand still cradled her belly, he brought his right hand up, cupping the back of her neck and closed the remaining distance between them.

The kiss was soft and hesitant at first, just lips touching lips. It was Teyla who parted her lips slightly to encourage him to deepen it. John tilted her head gently and then tentatively touched his tongue to hers which caused another jolt to his heart. This second one didn't make it far enough to tingle his toes, however; instead, it came to rest in the vicinity of his lap. Teyla ran a hand up his chest, around his neck, and pulled him even closer. The hand he had on her belly slid around to her back and stroked her gently.

When the need to breathe finally broke them apart, they sat, panting, their foreheads touching. Her fingers remained threaded through his hair and he continued to stroke her lower back. John spoke softly. "Wow! That was….um, intense. So…..how's Junior reacting to that?" Teyla chuckled and pulled back to look up at him. "Junior does not seem to mind a bit." John's response was a wolfish grin and he leaned in to kiss her again just as Dr. Jennifer Keller came around the curtain surrounding Teyla's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Whoa!" was the oh-so professional reaction of Dr. Keller to finding Atlantis' military leader about to kiss a very pregnant-with-someone-else's-baby, Teyla Emmagan. John's back was to the doctor and he didn't turn to look at her, but simply watched Teyla's face to see what her reaction would be to the situation. Would she feel embarrassed or ashamed to be seen kissing him? It surprised him that he himself felt neither of those reactions -- he only felt happy, and protective of Teyla and the baby. It was no one else's business what they did in their private lives but he wasn't naïve enough to believe that everyone on the base would react positively to seeing them together.

Teyla met Jennifer's eyes but there was no embarrassment there, only a silent plea for understanding from one woman to another. Jennifer recovered quickly. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you guys. I just wanted to let you know that you're free to go, Teyla. Take it easy though and keep your headset handy so you can call me if you have any further pain or contractions." Teyla nodded her head in agreement and then asked in a slightly shaky voice. "What will happen…..if the contractions start again and you are not able to stop them?" It was a valid concern and John was anxious to hear the answer as well. Jennifer stepped closer to the bed, wanting to calm some of Teyla's fears.

"You're at approximately week 28 of your pregnancy and the baby would very likely be just fine if he did come now. I have an incubator and all the equipment I need to care for a premature baby. But….it would be better if you could go at least 6 more weeks to give the baby's lungs more time to develop. If you continue to have pre-term labor, you may have to go on complete bed rest which means no physical activity of any kind." Teyla blanched at the doctor's words. Complete bed rest sounded like pure torture to her!

John stood and cleared his throat causing both women to look his way. He reddened slightly. "How 'bout I step out so you can get dressed, then I'll walk you home, okay?" Jennifer didn't miss the way Teyla's expression softened as she smiled up at him and told him that they would need to stop by the cafeteria on their way because "Junior" was hungry again. John just grinned at Teyla for a moment, then gave Jennifer a sheepish look and ducked around the curtain. "Man, he's got it BAD!" thought Jennifer to herself.

After Jennifer removed the IV, Teyla swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to push herself up with Jennifer immediately coming to her aid. Nothing was said between doctor and patient as Jennifer retrieved Teyla's clothes from a locker and then helped her with the back closure of her filmy blouse. Jennifer had thought that there might be something between John and Teyla when she first came to Atlantis but had never seen them act on it before. She was pretty sure she had interrupted them as they were about to kiss tonight though. Jennifer wasn't sure if she should say anything about it or just pretend like she didn't see a thing. In the end, she decided to just keep it professional. She figured that if Teyla wanted to talk about it, then she would be the one to bring it up. Otherwise, Jennifer would just keep quiet about it.

A few minutes later, Jennifer watched as John and Teyla walked away from the infirmary, down the hall towards the cafeteria. Teyla was beginning to have a definite sway to her walk and John stayed close by her side. They were talking low and Jennifer heard Teyla's distinctive soft laughter tinkle as they rounded the corner out of sight.

Jennifer leaned against the wall and sighed wistfully. She sometimes tried to hide it with sarcasm, but at heart she was a romantic, sentimental woman and couldn't help but long for a close relationship like those two seemed to have. She didn't know where their relationship was headed but hoped that they would find happiness together. It was not every man who would welcome and love another man's child, but Jennifer was sure that John would not have any problem with it. It was clear that he adored and respected Teyla and that she felt the same way about him.

With another sigh and glance down the hall, Jennifer turned to go back to her office and promptly ran smack into a wall – a wall with arms. They were wonderful, bare, muscular, tan arms that could only belong to one person. Startled, Jennifer jumped and darted a glance up, way up, to Ronon's face. An unwanted, but beautiful, flush crept up her neck and cheeks as she wondered how long he had been standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out. It wasn't what she'd meant to say and she cringed inwardly at her own sharp tone. "Came to check on Teyla. Guess she's okay?" Ronon rumbled with a nod in the direction that John and Teyla had just gone. Jennifer nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, the contractions have stopped for now. I told her to take it easy and call if she had any more pains."

Ronon then stepped away from the wall and Jennifer assumed he was leaving, possibly to catch up to John and Teyla. She was surprised, however, to find him following her back into the infirmary. She was curious as to what he might want but continued on to her desk without asking. Jennifer knew from experience that Ronon did things his own way and would eventually get around to asking what he wanted to know or to tell her what he was there to tell her. Even though it killed her to do so, she was learning not to push or prod him, which was a sure way to get him to leave.

She sat down at her desk and busied herself with updating patient files, glancing up every few seconds to find Ronon's eyes on her. He stood, leaning in the doorway of her office with his arms crossed and a thoughtful expression on his face. Finally, when she could stand it no longer, she asked him "Did you…..um, need something?"

A flash of white teeth showed briefly as he grinned at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I need to see if the Chief Medical Officer has bothered to eat today." Her eyes widened in surprise. He had come to check on her? He cared if she had eaten? Another flush threatened to creep up her neck and she gulped audibly. "I.…um, I had a half of a sandwich...earlier. One of the nurses brought it to me and I guess that was about 11:30 this morning….and then Colonel Sheppard called about Teyla and then I monitored her all afternoon and evening and….." Jennifer stopped abruptly, realizing that she was babbling.

"So it's been almost 12 hours since you've had HALF a sandwich?" Jennifer nodded her head, not sure what to say and was totally shocked when he continued, "Good thing for you that I know where there's some of those leftover grilled pork chops and fresh fruit you like. They're stashed in the cafeteria." Jennifer smiled. "Yeah, stashed unless Teyla has found them. That's where she and John were headed." Ronon looked horrified. "Let's go! There may not be anything left if Teyla finds them first. That woman can eat!" Again with that devastating grin, thought Jennifer, and how did he know that she liked grilled pork chops and fresh fruit anyway?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Ronon and Jennifer came through the doors of the cafeteria, they immediately noticed John and Teyla at a table in the corner. John sat across from her, in a chair turned backwards. There were three empty trays and several empty disposable dishes stacked between them. As they approached the table, John looked up at them with a mixed look of awe and horror on his face. "She's starting to eat more than Rodney! And she dipped the strawberries in mustard and the pickles in grape jelly!" Across from him, Teyla just smiled serenely while Jennifer looked a little queasy.

Ronon pulled up two chairs and Jennifer sank into hers gratefully. She expected Ronon to sit as well but he only turned and walked into a back area of the cafeteria. A few minutes later he emerged with two plates of food and brought them to the table. At Teyla's interested look, Ronon moved further away from her and was rewarded by a scowl from the pregnant woman. "You already ate most of the strawberries AND the potato salad" he growled at her, good-naturedly. John looked on amused, thinking that they acted like squabbling siblings.

They all four chatted while Jennifer and Ronon ate and soon Teyla began to yawn. John had been watching her and hoped she would offer to return to her room soon. He worried about her but didn't want to go into 'mother-hen mode' in front of Ronon and the Doc. He knew that would surely earn him teasing from Ronon at the first opportunity.

Finally, Teyla pushed back her chair slightly and made ready to stand. John was on his feet with his hand out to her before she could even blink. She smiled up at him gratefully and took the offered hand in her own. She wasn't so pregnant yet that rising from a hard chair was a huge problem but she loved the fact that he offered his assistance anyway.

Teyla bid goodnight to Ronon and Jennifer, thanking Jennifer for the care she had given Teyla earlier. John also said his goodnights and frowned at the knowing look he received from Ronon before he turned and followed Teyla from the cafeteria.

They didn't speak much as they proceeded down the hall towards her quarters. He could tell that she was exhausted and knew that she needed rest after the long day she had had. When they reached her door, she palmed the sensor and proceeded directly towards the bathroom, calling out over her shoulder that she would be right back. The baby pressing on her bladder made a hasty retreat necessary and she hoped he would understand and stay until she returned.

When she came back into the living area, John was sitting on her small couch but sprang up when he saw her. They both hesitated, suddenly not knowing what to say or do. John ran his hand through his hair, a dead giveaway that he was nervous and then met her eyes. "So uh…..you uh…..you're feeling okay right? I mean, no contractions or anything now?" Teyla shook her head. "No. No contractions." She sank down to sit on the side of the bed and absently rubbed her lower back, as least as much as she could reach. John noticed and asked if it hurt. "Oh, just a little stiff…..but not bad" she added quickly, seeing his concerned look. "I believe it is just from carrying the extra weight of the baby and will go away once he is born."

John debated with himself for a few moments and then moved to sit beside her on the bed. He spoke earnestly "Well, hopefully, that'll be more than a month from now. Here, turn around and lemme see what I can do." She stared at him for a few seconds and then slowly turned her back to him and tried to relax. He started by sweeping her long hair over her shoulder to get it out of his way then proceeded to gently massage her shoulders and neck through her soft, loose blouse.

Only after she began to relax did he move down her back, finally reaching the area that seemed to bother her the most – on either side of her spine above the waistband of her pants. He used his thumbs to gently rub the muscles there and felt her relax even more. When her head began to loll on her shoulders, John ran his hands up her back and placed them on her upper arms. She leaned back against him gratefully, her eyes closed.

John carefully and slowly stood up and laid her back on the bed, helping her move onto her side and lifting her legs onto the mattress. Teyla watched him through half-open eyes as he slipped her shoes off and tucked a light blanket over her. Then he was back, sitting on the side of the bed and looking down at her. "Goodnight, Teyla." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at him sleepily and whispered her "Goodnight."

As he rose to leave, she softly called his name and he turned back to look at her. "Thank you….for staying with me today." His eyes softened. "Anytime, Teyla. Anytime you need me, I'll be there. I…….I…….goodnight, Teyla." With those words he turned and left quickly, only to return to his own room where he lay awake thinking of her and the amazing kiss they had shared earlier.

Meanwhile, Ronon and Jennifer had finished their food and were simply enjoying being in each other's company in the cafeteria. "Thanks for getting me out of my office. I didn't realize how hungry I was until we got here and I smelled the food." She tried to stifle a yawn. "And do you realize how tired you are?" Ronon asked her. Jennifer just smiled. "Yes, I'm beginning to….now that I've finally sat down and relaxed." They stared into one another's eyes for a few moments until, embarrassed, Jennifer looked away and cleared her throat. "Well, I'd better be going. I should try to get some sleep in case I'm needed in the infirmary later. Hopefully, Teyla won't have any more problems tonight."

Ronon looked thoughtful. "She seemed…..happier tonight, even with the worry of the baby coming early." Jennifer just smiled. "Yes, she did. I think you can thank Colonel Sheppard for that." Ronon grinned, "Yeah, he's got it BAD!" Jennifer laughed out loud, at his vocalization of her exact earlier thought.

When she stood, Ronon rose quickly too. "You, uh….you want me to walk you to your quarters?" "That would be nice" Jennifer replied, blushing just a little. As they walked side-by-side down the hallway, their knuckles brushed occasionally and they glanced at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Jennifer almost giggled, thinking that anyone watching would likely say they were acting like teenagers.

Once they reached her door, Jennifer turned to thank Ronon once more, only to find him standing close, right behind her. She jumped a little at his nearness and chuckled self-consciously. "You have got to stop doing that!" she said smiling up at him. She took a step backwards so that her back was against the door and Ronon leaned down slowly, never taking his eyes from hers. He wanted her to know that he intended to kiss her and was allowing her time to turn her head or move away if she was not ready. But Jennifer did neither of those. Instead, she tilted her head just a little and raised her mouth to meet his.

Their first kiss was just lips and tongues meeting, tasting, teasing. It was an introduction, an exploration, a promise of something more. Ronon raised his arms and planted his palms firmly against the cool metal on either side of her head. His soft lips and skillful tongue stroked her mouth, teased her tongue, and began to slowly draw her to a feverish level. This was no sloppy groping or fondling session as she had experienced with other men. This was slow, deliberate, sweet seduction and Jennifer reveled in it. It was erotic and powerful how just his mouth on hers could make her entire body tingle and throb.

By the time they broke for air, Jennifer's eyes were glazed over and she was grateful for the door holding her up. Ronon just flashed her another devastating grin, whispered "Goodnight, Doc" against her swollen lips, then turned and sauntered down the hallway away from her. It took all of his will power to walk away and leave her like that, all weak and heated from his kisses. He knew that he could have stayed and things likely would have progressed to her bed, but she deserved more – and he wanted more – than that. He wanted to know more about her and wanted to tell her about himself. For the first time in many, many years, Ronon Dex was looking forward to the future.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 4 weeks since the night that Teyla had been released from the infirmary once her pre-term labor had stopped

Chapter 5

It had been 4 weeks since the night that Teyla had been released from the infirmary once her pre-term labor had stopped. So far, she had only felt a few twinges but was assured by Jennifer that all was progressing wonderfully with the pregnancy. John had been a constant presence since that night and it was mainly due to his efforts, that Teyla was as rested and relaxed as she was.

At this time though, John, along with Ronon and Rodney, was not on Atlantis. The team, her team, as she liked to think, was visiting a deserted planet that had been found in the Ancient database. There was mention in the database of ruins that Rodney was convinced could contain information about the location of a ZPM, the Ancients' power source for powering Atlantis' shields, weapons, and life support.

The guys had been gone for 2 days and Teyla could not believe how much she missed John. He had become such a source of comfort to her these past few months and they had gotten very close. They often met for meals and had begun spending more and more time in each other's quarters, talking, reading, watching movies, and snacking. They also spend a fair amount of time touching; their bodies just seeming to gravitate towards one another. Most times it was just a brushing of shoulders or fingertips, but occasionally, a casual touch would lead to deliberate and sensual kissing.

Just yesterday, John had chimed her door and as soon as she stepped back to allow him entrance to her room, he had wrapped her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly, plundering her mouth until she was breathless. These interludes with John were about to drive Teyla insane with want for more, for even though she was quick to join him and tried to show him just how willing she was, he would always pull back before crossing that final line to intimacy.

Teyla sometimes wondered if this was his way of courting her. Or perhaps he wanted to wait until after the baby was born for some reason. She had discussed it with Jennifer some and the doctor had described this as "mixed signals" and said that it was typical for Earth men. But even though it was confusing to her, Teyla knew in her heart that he cared deeply for her, perhaps even loved her. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him and so she was trying to be content to let things in their relationship develop as they would.

This particular morning, Teyla was having breakfast with Jennifer and was attempting to get information from the young doctor about her last "date" with Ronon. Jennifer only blushed and smiled widely around her Frosted Flakes but was saved from answering by an urgent call from Colonel Carter requesting that she and Teyla come to the Colonel's office.

As Teyla and Jennifer made their way there, neither of them spoke but both were worried that this had something to do with the team. Had something happened? Were they injured? Teyla's heart beat faster as she thought of John.

When Teyla entered Sam's office she was surprised to see Rodney pacing on the far side of the Colonel's desk. "Rodney? What is wrong? Where are John and Ronon?" Fear began to curl through her body and settled in the pit of her stomach. Rodney's eyes were wide and he held up his hands as if to shield himself from her wrath. "They're fine, I think……really Teyla, not hurt, you know…..but they're, um, actually, they're um, being held prisoner." He winced at the look on Teyla's face. "And you left them there?" Jennifer asked incredulously.

Rodney glared at her. "Look, John told me if I got a chance to go, then I had better have my ass in gear! They weren't guarding me as closely as they were him and Ronon. I knew the best thing I could do was to get back here and get help." Teyla sank down into a chair and Jennifer gave her a concerned look but Teyla only had eyes for Rodney and she demanded he tell them everything that had happened since the team departed for the planet.

"Well, it started out fine. We found the ruins easily enough and had been there for what, like 2 hours, when we heard some kind of noise from the trees. I swear, it sounded like voodoo drums, something out of a King Kong movie!" Teyla frowned, not understanding the reference while Sam and Jennifer rolled their eyes. Rodney continued in his typical rambling manner. "So, anyway, it kinda sounded ominous, you know, and since we were under the impression that the planet was uninhabited, we decided to head back to the 'gate and maybe come back later in a cloaked jumper – just to make sure the 'natives' were friendly, you know?" He paused for breath but Sam quickly told him to get on with it and get to the part where they were taken prisoner.

"We never saw anything until we were hit by some kind of darts -- not lethal obviously, but enough to take even Ronon down once they got three of them in him." Teyla thought she could hear Jennifer's teeth grinding from where she was sitting, just at the mention of Ronon being in danger. "Rodney" Teyla asked. "Do you know why they captured you? Do you know what they wanted?"

"Well, I'm not sure what they did with John and Ronon after we were separated this morning, but as soon as we came to yesterday evening, we were…._evaluated_, I guess you could say." Here, he stared at his hands until all three women asked at once "What do you mean, _evaluated_?" Rodney jumped at their tone but then looked embarrassed and very annoyed. "I mean, they poked and prodded and checked us out, had us remove our shirts, lift a few heavy things, asked us some questions -- you know, _evaluated_ us!" He shuddered. "Made me feel so violated and vulnerable…….." Sam's question was quiet, her voice steely, "Evaluated for what purpose, McKay?"

Rodney sighed, looked down at his hands again and muttered "slaves, husbands maybe, or…..or just entertainment purposes, if you know what I mean? I…..I'm not quite sure which."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell do you mean, 'entertainment purposes', McKay? What kind of people are these?" was Jennifer's outraged question. Rodney's reply was succinct. "Women, they were all women." Rodney then continued to tell them, with a few references to Xena, how John and Ronon had been put inside a large cage and from what Rodney could ascertain, there was to be some sort of fight between several of the women for the right to "have" their choice of the two men. "Hey, it could be a whole 'black widow spider thing'!" Rodney exclaimed, looking horrified at his own thought.

"What's that supposed to mean, McKay" Sam asked, rolling her eyes. The rattled scientist explained, "Well, what if….what if after they, you know….mate and all, what if they kill the guy or eat him, or…..or both!" Rodney shuddered comically. "Oh, Rodney, come on!" said Jennifer skeptically. "And by the way, why weren't you being guarded as well as Ronon and the Colonel were?" Rodney turned even redder and he stammered, "I….I had already been….picked, and so I was in a different area of the camp."

Jennifer smirked. "YOU were picked over Ronon and Colonel Sheppard -- for _entertainment purposes_?" Sam interrupted them as Rodney was preparing a biting retort to Jennifer's teasing, "I know this may sound absurd, but John and Ronon could be in real danger here. We need a plan to get them back. I'll call Lorne to assemble his team. They can take a jumper in and perhaps free them without too many casualties. You did say they only had primitive weapons, right McKay?"

As Rodney nodded in agreement, Teyla suddenly stood – at least as suddenly as an 8-month pregnant woman can. "I believe I know of these women, Colonel. They are called the Domarians and they would NOT have eaten you, Rodney. Their culture is very different from Athosians. They believe that ancient prophecy forbids the adult women from living among the men for any length of time. The women live a more nomadic existence while the men remain on their homeworld and raise the children."

At their interested looks, Teyla continued, "The Domarians believe that women are stronger, smarter, and more cunning than men and they particularly enjoy capturing male warriors just to prove this point." In a concerned voice Carter asked, "How do they typically treat their captives, Teyla?" No one in the room was happy with her answer. "Domarian women expect men to satisfy and serve them -- in all areas of their lives."

As she ended her speech, Teyla gazed at Jennifer speculatively. After a moment she nodded as if finally making a decision and then spoke, "There may yet be a way that we can rescue John and Ronon peacefully. Domarian women will usually respect the claim to a male made by another woman, IF she can prove that she is truly his mate.

Finally feeling Rodney and Sam also turning to look at her as well as Teyla, Jennifer's brow furrowed. "What are you all staring at me for? What, you want me to march in there and 'claim them'?" Sam, catching on quickly, smiled at the flustered young doctor. "Just one of them. Teyla will claim the other. And….it will be obvious that your claims are valid, what with both of you being so far along."

It took Jennifer a few seconds to comprehend what Sam had just said. "What do you mean, far along? Far along where?" When the other three people in the room just continued to gaze at her without speaking, Jennifer began to get even more flustered – and then suddenly it dawned on her exactly what Colonel Carter was suggesting. Shocked, Jennifer's eyes flew to Teyla's belly. "You mean you want me to pretend that I….I'm….pregnant?" Sam nodded, "Not just pregnant – BIG and pregnant."

Seeing Jennifer's doubtful expression, Teyla attempted to explain. "Jennifer, the fact that we are both so obviously pregnant is the only thing that will save us from having to fight for the right to claim John and Ronon. There is one other thing, however. When we make our claim, the men's reactions to us will be judged. If they do not appear to the Domarian women as if they truly are our mates, then they may refuse to release them to us. We will all have to be very convincing in our acting." But Teyla was thinking that it would not be acting -- at least not on her part.

A short time later, Jennifer and Teyla were putting the finishing touches on their outfits in Teyla's quarters. Teyla, who was comfortable with her body and used to wearing such clothes, was outfitted in a low-cut brown leather halter top that laced up the back and a leather split skirt similar to the one she often sparred in. This daring skirt, however, rode low and bared her belly, giving her an exotic, sexy, look. She had temporarily inked a design around her distended navel and completed the look with knee-high, lace up moccasins and a hand carved walking stick. Through her silky brown hair Teyla had woven a few small strands of beads and tiny jewels. Jennifer thought that Teyla looked like a goddess rivaling any image the movie industry of Earth could have dreamed up – truly a "Warrior Princess".

Jennifer's outfit was a little more conservative as they had to provide her with a place to secure her fake pregnancy belly. She borrowed one of Teyla's maternity outfits, a black leather sleeveless dress that was very form fitting on top, but flared out from right beneath her breasts until it fell to just about knee length. She wore a pair of Teyla's black leather knee-high boots and even some of Teyla's ornate Athosian jewelry. Underneath the dress, Jennifer had on her own t-shirt and shorts with a large, firm pillow tucked inside and secured against her own flat stomach. Her beautiful blonde hair was done up in a casual knot, with tendrils falling around her neck.

Too soon for Jennifer's liking, they were walking into the jumper bay, only to be gaped at by Rodney and Major Lorne. "Wow! Who knew pregnant women could look so…..um, hot?" Rodney blushed at his own outburst while Lorne smirked. "I can't WAIT to see the Colonel's and Ronon's faces when they get a load of you two!" Teyla lifted her head proudly while Jennifer just wondered why she had ever agreed to this crazy idea in the first place. Teyla turned towards the nervous doctor. "Remember, Jennifer. You must act the part of a strong, confident woman who has come to claim her man. It is all the Domarians will respect or understand."

Major Lorne's smirk disappeared as he turned to the Athosian. "Look, Teyla, I've assembled a first rate team of all-female marines for this mission, but I would feel a lot better if I were going to be with you as well. I just don't feel comfortable with all of you on the ground, out in the open, even if Rodney and I are just above in a cloaked jumper." Teyla just shook her head. "I am sorry, Major, but it would not be a good idea for us to be seen with any men as it would greatly diminish our credibility with the Domarians. You and Rodney will need to stay out of sight but be ready in case our negotiations fail."

As Teyla finished speaking, Colonel Carter appeared, surprising them all. She was dressed in the same fatigues as the female marines. "I share your concerns, Major Lorne, and that's why I'm going to be accompanying them." As she went to sit in the jumper directly behind Lorne and Rodney, Sam couldn't help but add with feigned innocence, "Besides, we don't want to risk you two being captured for 'entertainment purposes' now do we?"

Rodney shuddered at her words. Although some of the Domarians had been moderately attractive, they were very primitive and he was way too concerned about hygiene to ever enjoy an intimate encounter with such women. He thought that Ronon, on the other hand, seemed just the type to freely give himself to such an endeavor, but Ronon had fought their capture as much or more as any of them had.

Was it just the former runner chafing at being captured period -- and it wouldn't have mattered who it was that held him prisoner? Or MAYBE there was a something else that caused Ronon to fight so hard to return to Atlantis. The scientist glanced back over his shoulder, meeting Jennifer's eyes. He noticed that even though she was obviously scared and somewhat intimidated with the circumstances, she raised her chin in a determined and defiant manner, much like a certain Satedan he knew. "Yeah" thought Rodney "a very good reason to fight, indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Teyla and Jennifer approached the encampment carefully with Colonel Carter and the female marines fanning out behind them. As they approached the perimeter, they could see the makeshift cage just as Rodney had described. Even though it was across the camp from where they stood, they could clearly make out the figures of John and Ronon inside. The two men immediately stood and quickly approached the side of the cage. "What the hell are they doing?" John growled to Ronon. "She's 8 months pregnant! Why the hell would Carter let her come?" John was fretful in his worry for Teyla.

Ronon had only been half-listening to John's grumbling. He was too busy taking in Jennifer's appearance. His eyes scanned her from head to toe and he noted the dramatic outfit, the adornments, and most of all, the protruding belly. Ronon spoke low in an aside to John, "They're up to something. Look at Jenn." John's eyes went quickly to the doctor and then right back to Ronon. "Does she look pregnant -- and did you just call her 'Jenn'? Ronon flushed slightly and growled defensively, "That's her name, isn't it?" John's eyes widened innocently, "Well, yeah, I guess that IS her name….." At Ronon's glare, John decided to change the subject and quickly looked back at the approaching group. "That's Carter, directly behind Teyla -- and…..are all those marines….female?" At Ronon's nod, John muttered, "Yeah, definitely up to something. Be ready, big guy. This could get interesting…."

When the group from Atlantis got to within about 10 feet of the cage, several of the Domarians moved towards them. The tallest woman looked carefully at each face of the new arrivals before welcoming them. "It is not often that we see other cultures with female warriors such as yourselves. Sit down and share a meal with us." Teyla replied in a polite but direct tone, "Thank you; however, we have come for a specific purpose and cannot stay." Teyla then pointed toward the cage where John and Ronon were standing. "These two men you are holding are bound to and claimed….by their mates." Teyla indicated herself and Jennifer.

John tried to show little reaction to her surprising words and he silently willed Ronon to do the same with a look. Comprehension dawned on Ronon quickly and he again looked across at Jennifer. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned her head in his direction and winked at him. It was quick, nothing anyone else would notice. Ronon's heart sped up and he had to remind himself not to react visibly, but the corners of his mouth twitched, threatening a grin. The leader of the Domarians noticed the looks passing between the two and walked over to stand in front of Jennifer.

"You are claiming the tall Satedan warrior?" When Jennifer nodded, the older woman continued. "There are many here who wish to fight for the right to claim him. He is a healthy, strong, spirited, warrior and there are many here who would like to claim him for themselves." The woman looked Jennifer up and down critically and continued, "I do not believe such a man could, and would, be satisfied by such a…...delicate woman as you." The woman glanced down at Jennifer's middle. "You claim he is bound to you by a child?" Jennifer's and Ronon's eyes collided. Her chin rose in defiance and her words were clear. "Our hearts bind us together, not the child." Jennifer glared at the leader and spoke in a determined voice, her hands clenched at her sides. "He WILL be leaving this planet today…..with me. And I assure you, pregnant or not, I will make anyone suffer, who hinders our leaving."

Not fully convinced, the Domarian leader turned to Ronon. "Tell me, Satedan -- does this fair flower truly have a claim to you?" It was said with a smirk, for she clearly expected Ronon to reject Jennifer's claim. Every woman present was surprised, and some very disappointed, when Ronon rumbled without hesitation, "I would kill any who harm her. I would give my life to protect her. I am hers." It was a fierce declaration and none doubted his sincerity.

Jennifer stared at him wide-eyed for a few seconds before finally recovering and regaining her composure. The way Ronon was looking at her was so….so….feral! She wouldn't have been surprised to see him lick his lips and her heart hammered as she wondered what she had started by boldly participating in this charade.

The Domarian leader then walked closer to the cage and addressed John. "And what of you? Is this woman's claim over you valid?" she asked sourly, indicating Teyla. John caught Teyla's gaze, held it, and spoke without hesitation, "She owns me – heart, body, and soul. It was so from the first moment I saw her and it will be so until my dying breath." The power of his heartfelt statement left Teyla breathless for a moment.

Electricity seemed to sizzle between John and Teyla as they stared at each other for several seconds. She took several steps until she was standing right in front of him, only the cage bars separating them. Teyla reached a hand to his chest and John took it between both of his. He then abruptly fell to his knees and humbly kissed the swell of her stomach that was pressed against the bars while her hand rested atop his bowed head.

It was a very eye-opening sight to everyone present. Those that knew him well, knew that it was no act. He truly meant what he had said – he belonged to Teyla, heart, body, and soul. It was also very convincing to the Domarians as their leader indicated for the two men to be released. Ronon and John quickly exited the cage and made their way to the group from Atlantis. John walked up to Teyla but she only smiled at him with a small shake of her head. She then abruptly turned to leave with John falling into step directly behind her. They both knew they were all being watched very closely.

Ronon retrieved his gun from a low table and, holding it at the ready, approached Jennifer. They nodded to each other and Ronon fell into step behind her and slightly to her right, showing clearly that he was her protector. There were no words spoken as the group made their way back towards the 'gate since they were unsure if they were being followed and observed by the Domarians. It had been clear by the looks on some of the women's faces that they had wished to keep Ronon and John, even if they were already claimed. But thankfully, the leader had honored their people's traditions and let them leave peacefully.

Teyla and Jennifer went through the 'gate first, followed by John and Ronon, and then Colonel Carter and the marines. In order to clear the 'gate area to allow Lorne and Rodney to return in the 'jumper, they adjourned to Colonel Carter's office, the marines being dismissed by John. Once they were in Sam's office with the door closed, Teyla sank into a chair, with John taking the one next to her, their shoulders touching over the shared chair arms. Jennifer attempted to sit in a low chair by the door but felt very awkward in her dress and padded belly. "You look so graceful all the time, Teyla. I honestly don't know how you do it! I feel so big and clumsy with this on." Jennifer absently shifted the pillow strapped to her stomach and then looked up self-consciously to find everyone's eyes on her.

When Jennifer's gaze met Ronon's, she was relieved to find a sparkle of humor there -- and something else. So maybe he wasn't mad at her or embarrassed at what they had had to do or say in order to secure his and John's release? She blushed, then smiled at him briefly before asking Colonel Carter if she was needed further. "I really just want to go get out of this get-up. No offense, Teyla, but being big and pregnant is not that fun!" Teyla smiled understandingly, and said, glancing at John, "It has its moments." They all chuckled and Jennifer moved to leave. Ronon glanced at John with a silent question and, at John's nod, left the room right behind the young doctor.

As Ronon walked with Jennifer after leaving Colonel Carter's office, neither of them spoke. Finally, after the third odd look by a passerby, Jennifer practically ran to her own room, ducked inside quickly and wasn't surprised when Ronon also followed in behind her. He hadn't said anything since making his claim of being hers back on the planet.

Jennifer was worried about what he was thinking but she was more worried about starting the rumor mill on Atlantis spinning by walking down the hall with him, looking hugely pregnant. With her back to him, she reached up under the borrowed maternity dress and began trying to remove the pillow that was strapped around her midsection.

Seeing her struggling and understanding what she was trying to do, Ronon stepped up close behind her and began to unzip the black leather dress she wore. She immediately stilled and held her breath, while he lowered the zipper slowly and loosened the ties holding the pillow, which fell at her feet. Jennifer couldn't help but giggle, "I guess, I just gave birth" she said laughingly, looking down at the pillow at her feet. "Great, so you can give Teyla back the dress…..but could you keep the boots?" Ronon waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Jennifer giggled again, but then she quickly sobered as his mouth began to descend upon hers.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note__: This chapter is completely adult content, hot 'n' heavy, Ronon/Jennifer S-E-X and can be skipped without affecting the story. It's a long chapter because….well, because I happen to really like hot'n'heavy, Ronon/Jennifer S-E-X!! :)_

**Chapter 8**

Jennifer thought she knew what Ronon's kisses were like since they had shared quite a few of them in the last few weeks. Ever since the night that he had walked her back to her quarters after Teyla's bout with pre-term labor, they had been spending more and more time together, but so far, they had kept things pretty light between them. They often met for meals, spent time talking, and had even worked out in the gym together. But he had NEVER looked at her with such a predatory stare as she had seen when he was in the cage on the planet a short time ago, and he had NEVER kissed her like this before!

This kiss started out light as well, but didn't remain that way for long. Ronon turned her in his arms, until she was facing him. He plundered her mouth with his expert tongue, leaving her breathless. When his arms tightened around her waist and she was pulled off her feet, up against his body, she could feel the heat and tension within him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, just trying to find purchase during the sensational assault on her mouth.

Just as she was beginning to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen, Ronon's mouth left hers and began a hot trail down her neck and across her shoulder, kissing away the now-loose dress as he went. Jennifer sighed in pleasure at the combination of his soft lips and rough stubble on her bare skin. It had been so long since anyone had kissed her like this! Actually, Jennifer thought ruefully, no one had EVER kissed her like this!

Finally, Ronon lowered her back down so that her feet touched the floor. He looked directly into her eyes, needing to know if she was sure about this, about them. In answer, Jennifer took a step back and let the oversized dress fall to the floor in a puddle around her feet. This left her in only a small, tight t-shirt and even smaller pair of boy shorts -- and the black knee-high boots, of course. Jennifer propped one foot high on the chair beside her, and slowly lowered the zipper of the boot encasing her calf and foot. She stepped out of it daintily and then repeated the process with the other boot, all the while Ronon stood rooted in place by her beauty and deliciously brazen behavior.

Jennifer stood to her full height again and Ronon continued to eye her up and down until, starting to feel self-conscious, she flicked her tongue out to moisten her dry lips, catching his attention. His eyes darkened and he stared at her mouth hungrily. Her gaze widened and moved from his piercing eyes down to his full mouth, then back up again. He groaned out loud as he watched her watching him and then suddenly, his mouth was on hers again, hot, fierce, and demanding.

Jennifer responded in kind, meeting every thrust of his tongue with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he, in turn, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and then stood to his full height, bringing her feet off the floor again. She put one ankle behind his knee and pulled herself against him tightly, causing him to groan into her mouth. He continued kissing her passionately while taking a few steps towards the wall. Pushing her up against it with his body, he ran his hands down her sides to cup her bottom, then he urged her thighs up and she immediately wrapped them around his waist. He ground his hips into hers and it was her tune to moan.

Finally, they broke the kiss, gasping for oxygen, but the slow thrusting of his hips continued and he watched her eyes glaze over. "Ronon….please" she said as he trailed fiery kisses down her neck. A low growl was his only response and he bit down lightly on her neck. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled his head up until his eyes met hers. Panting she managed to grind out, "Ronon. Bed. Now!"

He chuckled at her heated words and decided that he liked this side of Dr. Jennifer Keller, and was glad he was the one to bring it out in her. "Is this what pregnancy does to you – makes you all aggressive?" he asked her with a slow grin. "Mmmmm" she said nuzzling his neck. "Well, you did tell ALL those women you were mine, right? Doesn't that mean I get to have my way with you?"

Ronon raised electric green eyes to hers and whispered huskily, "I am yours." Then he tightened his hold around her waist and turned with her still clinging to his large frame. He walked towards her bed, never taking his eyes from hers. When he reached the bed, he released her and her feet slid to the floor. She reached for the lower hem of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it off over her head. As her small, perky breasts came into full view, Ronon couldn't resist reaching for them. He lightly cupped them in his large hands and ran his thumbs over the sensitive nipples as Jennifer sighed, her head falling back at his sensual touch.

He shifted and sat on the edge of her bed which brought her breasts directly in front of his face. He glanced up at her and saw that her head was still back as she relaxed under his touch. He ran his hands around to her back and lightly pulled her to him, sucking one luscious nipple into his mouth. Jennifer gasped out loud at the sensation and looked down at the top of his head. He continued his exploration of her breasts, tasting each one in turn while stroking a hand up and down her back.

The sensations were incredible and Jennifer didn't even notice that his right hand had begun to work her shorts down over her hips. Soon, she stood naked before him and for a moment he simply stared at her until she began to feel awkward. But then he looked up into her face and his sincere words warmed her heart, "You are so beautiful."

Jennifer cupped his chin and with just a slight touch, pulled him up to his full height once again. "Your turn" she said simply, reaching for the bottom of his leather tunic. She ran her hands up his torso, pushing the soft garment up and over his head. He raised his arms and helped her remove it, then lowered them back down, waiting for her to make the next move. She reached for his knee and pulled his leg up until his foot rested on the edge of the low bed. Jennifer unlaced his boot with one hand and held it while he slid his foot out of it. Then she reached for his other leg and did the same with the second boot.

His leather pants were her next target and he helped her with the laces that held them in place. Finally they stood, naked and facing each other. Her beauty took his breath away and he felt an ache in his chest. He knew that he loved her but was afraid to say the words – afraid it would ruin this perfect moment with her.

Jennifer took in his well-muscled body and her eyes came to rest on the evidence of his desire for her. She couldn't help but feel some trepidation as she gazed at his swollen member. She had only been with two other men and neither of them had been nearly as large as Ronon. Her mouth went dry when she saw it twitch and grow even larger, under her daring gaze.

Ronon could tell that she was nervous, and he stepped a little closer, but not touching her. "Look at me" he commanded softly. When her eyes met his, he said "I won't hurt you, Jenn." She didn't say anything, simply stepped back and put one knee on the bed and held out her hand to him. He took it and stepped to the bed as well, bending to take her mouth in his. Slowly, oh so slowly, he kissed her and laid her on her back on the bed, a strong arm securely around her waist.

While Ronon's mouth blazed a hot trail down her neck, his hand came up to knead her breasts. She put her hands in his hair and arched her back while he suckled each breast in turn. As he began to kiss lower, under her breasts and down her stomach, he felt her stiffen. He rose back up briefly to meet her eyes. "Trust me, Jenn?" he asked her softly. "Always" came her instant reply and soon he began again to kiss his way hungrily down her body.

When he reached her bellybutton, he dipped his warm tongue into it and she shivered with delight. He then traveled lower until he was level with her hot, wet opening. He glanced up at her and saw that her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. Ronon placed his large, warm hands on her inner thighs and spread her legs outward and then he ran his tongue over her outer folds.

Jennifer's eyes came open in shock and her small hands fisted in the sheets at her sides. She had never experienced anything like this before! Her hips arched off the bed of their own accord as Ronon continued to pleasure her. He placed both hands under her bottom and lifted her to his greedy mouth. The combination of his probing tongue and rough whiskers made her toes curl into the mattress and her legs quiver. She mumbled incoherently and just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Ronon slowly, gently, slid a long finger into her tight opening while sucking her over-sensitive nub. When a second finger joined the first one and he curled them forward slightly while pumping them slowly in and out, Jennifer saw stars. She came, almost violently, against his mouth, unknowingly calling his name, much to his delight.

He kept his mouth on her, despite her bucking hips, as she rode out the pleasure he brought. When the movement of her hips eased, he slowly kissed his way back up her body until he was again above her, looking into her eyes. His movements were unhurried but his face told a different story. She could tell he was restraining himself, holding back for her sake.

She leaned up to kiss him soundly and while he was slightly distracted, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck tightly and then rolled them over so that she was straddling him. Of course he had let her do this. There was no way she could bodily make him go anywhere he didn't choose to go! Jennifer took his hands in hers and pulled them up above his head while rubbing herself along his hard, hot shaft. The tip probed her wet entrance and she relaxed and eased her body down onto him slowly, exquisitely.

Ronon grit his teeth and closed his eyes while she watched in fascination as their bodies were joined. She loved the way their skin contrasted – his warm tan and hers milky white. When he was finally sheathed completely inside her, she paused until he met her gaze. Then, with their eyes locked, she rose up on her knees and slid back down harder, impaling herself on him. It took her breath away, the way it felt to be completely filled by him, and she knew she was close to orgasm again already. Ronon broke the hold she had on his hands and he placed them on her hips. He resisted the urge to hold her in place and thrust up into her wildly, though it took all of his will not to. He wanted to prolong their pleasure and knew it would all be over if he didn't stay in control.

Jennifer sat upright at his urging and felt his warm hands moving up her body to knead her breasts. She threw her head back as he ran large callused thumbs across her sensitive nipples. He placed one hand on the small of her back while the other hand traveled lower to the place where their bodies fit together so well. When next she rose slightly, he placed his thumb against her body so that as she slid down his shaft, his thumb rubbed against her already throbbing clit.

The pleasure she felt was indescribable! Once, twice, three times she shifted on top of him and then her inner walls contracted as she came for the second time. It was all Ronon could do not to follow her over the edge. When she collapsed down to her elbows on top of him and looked again into his eyes he said in a low, husky voice "Wrap your legs around me tight. I want to stay inside you." Jennifer's eyes widened as she did what he said and within moments, found herself pinned under his delicious, hard body.

Ronon stayed like that, holding himself above her, braced on his hands, for a few moments. She experimentally rocked her hips and he growled low in his throat. "Don't...Jenn." He tried to explain his anxiety but was breathing heavily. "Afraid I might...don't wanna...hurt you." But Jennifer shook her head and placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look directly at her. "You won't hurt me, Ronon. I want to feel you so deep inside of me. I need it. I need YOU. I love you." With those words she again rocked against him and brought her legs up even higher around his hips. He immediately thrust into her hard and she gasped. "Yes! Oh God, that feels so good!"

He pulled out almost to the tip and then thrust into her again and again. She met him every time with her hands on his shoulders, gripping tightly. It was so good and he was deep inside of her but it wasn't enough for Ronon. He had to go deeper, harder, and so he brought her legs up -- up until her calves rested on his shoulders. She reached above her head and grasped the rails of the headboard and braced herself for him. Jennifer knew this was what he wanted – what he needed right now. "Yes, Ronon. Mmmm…harder. Yes. Oh God!"

Ronon was close to reaching his climax and he pounded into her over and over again. She was beautiful, matching him thrust for thrust, taking all of him into her body. He loved her and wanted her to know it. "Look at me." He tempered his thrusting slightly and when her wide eyes met his he told her gruffly "I love you, Jenn. I love you." She smiled at him and tears threatened to form. She rocked her hips, telling him what she wanted. "Say it again, Ronon. Say it again." With his final, hard thrusts he told her "I...love...you...Jenniferrrrrrrr." Her name was a growl from his lips as he experienced an earth-shattering orgasm and spilled himself deep, so deep inside of her.

Ronon pulled back slightly to let her legs fall back to the bed and was surprised when she wrapped them around his hips, locking him in place above her. "Mmmm. Stay inside me. I love the way it feels." God, did she even know what she did to him? Even though his member was softening it still twitched inside of her at her erotic words. She grinned when she felt this and rocked her hips. Ronon returned the grin, loving being with her. Loving that only he got to see this side of her.

She reached up to kiss him soundly and after a few minutes, he rolled over, sliding out of her body but keeping her close to his side. She draped one leg over his middle and ran a hand over his broad chest, while her head rested on his shoulder. After a few minutes, she reached across him and pulled a thin blanket over them. Jennifer was just about asleep when she heard him rumble "Next time...you wanna keep the boots on?" Jennifer just giggled and snuggled closer to his side. Soon they were both asleep, still holding tightly to each other.

_A/N: Now it's on to some John/Teyla lovin' -- and the stork visits Atlantis very soon! Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review -- they make me post faster! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been a little over a month since Teyla and Jennifer had teamed up to rescue John and Ronon from the Domarians. Now, Teyla was 9 months and almost one week pregnant – and she was very cranky about it! "This baby was supposed to have been born already!" Teyla exclaimed in a frustrated voice to Jennifer. "A couple of months ago, when it was dangerous for him, I was in labor -- and now that it would be safe for him to be born, I do not have labor pains at all? I do not understand this!" Jennifer just smiled, patted Teyla on the arm, and proceeded to apply the cold gel to Teyla's huge stomach in preparation for the second sonogram in as many days.

In the background, they could hear the steady whoosh-whoosh-whoosh of the baby's heartbeat through the fetal monitor. It was a good, strong, solid heartbeat and the sonogram showed a strong, healthy baby boy as well. "Teyla, sometimes babies come late. As long as he shows no signs of distress, I don't believe it's necessary to do anything at this point. You've dilated from 1 to 2 centimeters in two days. That's good. I'll check you again each day this week and if contractions haven't started by Friday, we will induce labor with medication at that time, okay?"

Teyla was disappointed by Jennifer's words. The weather had turned hot in the last few days and she was miserable in this final stage of pregnancy. Much to the amusement of his staff, she had threatened Rodney with one of her Bantos fighting sticks, if he allowed the temperature in her room to rise above 65 degrees Fahrenheit and she did not care if he had to shut down more vital areas of Atlantis to accomplish this! Her feet and ankles were swollen and none of her clothes fit comfortably any longer either. This was the most miserable and frustrated that Teyla could ever remember feeling in her life.

And to add to her frustration, she seemed to stay continuously aroused lately as well, with no way to get any kind of relief since she could no longer even reach around her belly to 'satisfy' herself. Thus was the nature of a hugely pregnant, hormonal woman! Jennifer had told her that it was very normal to be experiencing this increase in libido but that did not make it any easier for Teyla to endure.

She and John had been dancing around it for months now, ever since that night in the infirmary when she had first gone into early labor. They had flirted, kissed, and touched -- all with their clothes still on -- and Teyla was about to go crazy! She needed relief – both sexually and from the heaviness of carrying the baby around inside her. But every time she and John got close, he backed off. She absently wondered if threatening him with a Bantos stick would work as well as it did on Rodney.

"Surely there is something I can do to help bring about the onset of labor, is there not? I do not wish to use unnatural means and medications but if I do not have this baby soon, I believe I will go insane!" The words were funny to Jennifer but she dared not laugh. That would only upset Teyla further and might bring on a round of tears, which happened to the Athosian quite often lately. "Poor Teyla!" thought Jennifer to herself and then said out loud "Well, there ARE some home remedies that I've heard of, but I don't know if any of them actually work." Jennifer shrugged and then casually mentioned "You know….there's always sex."

Teyla looked up at the young doctor sharply, blushing furiously. "You mean……having sex can……" Jennifer nodded in agreement. "It's been known to happen. My cousin Lisa tried it when her due date came and went with no sign of a single contraction. Two strong orgasms in a row and BAM! The contractions started hard and fast and never slowed down. Three hours later, my second cousin Ethan was born." Teyla's gaze became contemplative and Jennifer seemed to read her mind when she said "You know….it could solve BOTH of your problems, Teyla."

An hour later, Teyla was still considering what Jennifer had said. It seemed like lately all she had been thinking about was sex -- sex with a certain gorgeous, messy-haired, hazel-eyed Lieutenant Colonel to be exact. Their relationship had been developing steadily these last few months and Teyla was sure that had she not been pregnant, they would have already taken it to the next, intimate level. But so far, there had only been kissing--wonderful, hot, breathless kissing, and lots of touching and hand-holding. He had also given her many back rubs and foot massages which she absolutely loved and greatly appreciated.

She had seen, and felt, evidence of his arousal several times but they had always stopped short of the actual sex act. Was he afraid of hurting her or the baby or maybe just intimidated by her large belly? He certainly did not seem to mind her belly since he spent time caressing it….along with her back….and shoulders……and butt and….. Teyla shook herself to clear her head and realized with a sigh that she was even more aroused now than ever!

On the examining table the next morning in the infirmary, Teyla lay thinking about John. She had spent a very restless night tossing and turning while wondering how he would feel about the whole 'I-want-to-have-sex-because-I-love-you-and-I-am-so-turned-on-I-cannot-see-straight-and-by-the-way-I-hope-it-will-make-me-go-into-labor' thing. She was pretty sure that he wanted to have sex with her….but would he care if she used him to satisfy her own needs? Would sex with John Sheppard be all that she had built it up in her mind to be? Would it be a one-time thing or the start of a new phase in their relationship? These thoughts and more were running through her head even as Jennifer helped her to sit up.

Jennifer could tell that Teyla had something on her mind and wondered if it had to do with their conversation from the day before. "Teyla, are you alright?" She was relieved when the Athosian nodded her head but was floored by the words Teyla spoke hesitantly and softly for only Jennifer to hear. "I believe that I would very much like to try the….method you mentioned yesterday…..in an attempt to bring about labor, but I am….unsure if the man I am interested in….would want to…..be with me." Jennifer's jaw dropped and she said the first thing that came to mind. "Teyla, if you're talking about Colonel Sheppard, then there's no doubt in my mind that he'd want to 'help you out' if you know what I mean." At Teyla's surprised look, Jennifer rushed on. "I mean, I've seen the way he looks at you, Teyla -- the way a starving man would look at an all-you-can-eat buffet -- like he wants to sample up one side and down the other!"

Teyla was startled at first and then laughed out loud at Jennifer's descriptive outburst. It was the first time she had laughed in a few days and it felt good. Still frustrated though, she said, "I do not know, Jennifer. We have gotten close to…..having sex before….but he always pulls back at the last minute. Perhaps he is put off by my condition. I mean, what man would want to have sex with someone who looks like this?" Teyla indicated her large belly and then somewhat sadly, left the infirmary, with Jennifer watching her thoughtfully.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After Teyla left, Jennifer continued to wonder about what they had discussed during this last appointment. Jennifer didn't doubt for a moment that one Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard would LOVE to have sex with Teyla, pregnant or not, but there was something that was holding him back. It was very likely the fact that he was afraid he might hurt Teyla or the baby or that he didn't know if Teyla would even WANT to be intimate with anyone right now. Jennifer wondered if maybe a slight 'push' was needed to let the Colonel know that not only did Teyla WANT to have sex with him, but that she had her doctor's express permission and encouragement to engage in said sex in hopes of inducing labor.

Jennifer chewed on her pen, realizing that she just didn't feel comfortable talking directly to John about this AND she had to be careful – no breaking doctor/patient confidentiality here. Hmm, maybe, just maybe she could say a few well-chosen words to Ronon and then HE could speak to John about it -- in the course of some manly sparring or golf or something. After all, she reasoned, it's nothing that Carson Beckett wouldn't do, right? He was always interfering when he thought he could help a friend! And so THIS is how she convinced herself to discuss "Teyla's problem' with Ronon at the first opportunity.

Jennifer found Ronon in the cafeteria and approached him with a smile on her face. She loved to watch his face change when he would catch sight of her. The softening of his eyes and the flash of white teeth always made her heart speed up just a little. To her "Mind if I sit down?" he pushed out the chair that sat at the end of the table nearest him. "Hey, Doc. You come in for an early lunch too?" He always called her 'Doc' when they were around other people, but in private she was 'Jen' -- or 'Jennifer' when he was irritated with her…..or aroused. She shook herself mentally to get her thoughts back on track.

"No. Actually, I was looking for you. There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Ronon just looked at her thoughtfully for a moment then asked if she wanted to go somewhere else or talk there in the cafeteria. Being that she didn't want to risk anyone hearing what she had to say, Jennifer stood and indicated for him to follow her. Ronon rose and walked behind her to a nearby deserted balcony, appreciating the view of her backside as they went.

They stood at the railing for a while before Jennifer got up the courage to bring up the subject she wanted to talk to him about. Ronon was beginning to worry that it was something serious, something about them, when Jennifer finally spoke. "So, um, you haven't talked to Teyla much lately, have you?" Ronon shook his head. "No, not too much. She's been a little……cranky lately, so most of us are just staying out of her way until after the baby comes. Sheppard's been spending time with her though. Why? Something happened?"

Jennifer just blushed and looked away for a moment before mustering her courage. "Okay, look, I don't want to breach doctor/patient confidentiality here, but….well, I need to talk to you about something to do with Teyla's pregnancy." At his concerned but encouraging look, Jennifer took a breath and continued quickly, "So you know her baby's almost a week overdue, right?" He nodded and she continued, "Well, Teyla's been in to see me a lot lately because it's getting to the point where if she doesn't go into labor on her own, then I'm going to have to induce her labor medically. And if I do THAT then her labor could be much harder and take longer and there's always the risk of complications so I really don't WANT to do that and neither does Teyla and so this morning we were discussing ways that she could maybe get her body to go into labor on its own and……WELL, I suggested sex."

Jennifer blushed even harder at this and then risked a look up at his face. She was surprised to find him grinning at her, with a look she hadn't seen before on his face. "I think that's what finally made my mother go into labor with me" He told her, sheepishly. Jennifer returned the grin. "Well, then you understand why I suggested it. The problem is that the person who Teyla would like to have sex with -- and I mean, she would REALLY like to have sex with him, if you know what I mean….well, he's not being very cooperative and Teyla doesn't know how to tell him that she would like his….um, help. Ronon, the poor woman! Her hormones are raging and her sex drive is off the charts and Col…..uh, THE GUY, is treating her like she's made out of glass. And now she doesn't know if it's that he's afraid of hurting her or that he's turned off by the stretch marks and swollen ankles."

At this point, Jennifer finally took a breath and looked up at Ronon to try and judge his reaction to what she had said. Instead of looking annoyed with her for interfering or embarrassed, Ronon simply looked thoughtful. She was surprised when he rumbled "Well, I can tell you that THE GUY is definitely NOT turned off by anything to do with Teyla. In fact, THE GUY and I were just talking this morning and I get the feeling he's as frustrated as she is. He's scared he'll hurt her or screw something up with them."

Jennifer's jaw dropped at his words. "Well, maybe if THE GUY knew how much she wanted HIM, then maybe they could stop dancing around each other and just get on with it." At her words, Ronon's eyes sparkled with humor. "Hmm, I like the way you think, Doc." God, what those green eyes and that devastating grin did to her!

After his very enlightening talk with Jennifer, and a quick, but heated kiss behind a column on the balcony, Ronon decided to seek out John. A grin broke out on his face again as he thought back on the conversation he had earlier with Jenn. When she had walked up to him in the cafeteria, his heart had fluttered and he actually had to look away for a moment to regain his composure. When was the last time anyone had affected him in that way? It seemed like a lifetime ago. Ronon continued on towards the gym still thinking of a pretty blonde doctor but also with John and Teyla on his mind as well.

John was running on the treadmill in the gym when Ronon found him. He noticed the large sweat stains on the Colonel's t-shirt and raised an eyebrow. "Been running for a while?" John could only nod since he was too out of breath to talk. "You've been working out a lot lately. Trying to work out some kinda frustration or something?" It was said with a smirk and he was rewarded with a frown from John. "Hey" Ronon said. "You up for a beer? I, uh...got something I wanna talk to you about."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Wait a minute! You're telling me that Teyla's been talking to the Doc…..about me? Ronon nodded his head and shrugged. "Yeah. They're women AND they're friends. That's what women who're friends do." At this, John snorted. "And now the Doc has come to you…what, on Teyla's behalf so YOU could talk to ME? Gimme a break, we're not in high school here! If Teyla had something to say to me, then why didn't she just tell me?" Ronon just gave John the 'duh' look and said, "Because that's not how women who're friends, who wanna to tell a guy something, do it." John's eyebrows shot up. This did NOT sound like Ronon – the friend who knew a hundred ways to kill a man, and had used almost every one of them!

"Since when do you know so much about women, who're friends, who talk and who……oh what the hell -- since when did you and the Doc start having 'pillow talk' anyway?" Ronon flushed, not having heard the reference before, but understanding its meaning. He continued speaking, determined not to let John distract him by bringing up his and Jennifer's relationship. "Look, Teyla just said you've been treating her like she's fragile and helpless….and it's kinda starting to annoy her."

John was incredulous. "You mean, I pull out her chair, carry things for her, bring her strawberries AND mustard at 2:00 in the morning when she's having a craving, and she's COMPLAINING? I've been rubbing her feet, massaging her back, and fluffing her pillows. Are you telling me she doesn't want that? I thought ALL pregnant women wanted that!"

"I'm sure she does like all that stuff, but Teyla's a proud woman – a warrior, and you're treating her different now. She's afraid it might be out of pity." John was shocked. "Pity! I have NEVER pitied her! She's the strongest, bravest, most honorable, determined, stubborn, beautiful women I've ever known!" Ronon grinned. "You need to tell HER that, not me. But….you might want to leave out the stubborn part.

John sagged back against the couch and absently picked at the label on his beer, thinking over what Ronon had said. After a few moments, the Satedan spoke again hesitantly. "There's one other, um, thing….that Teyla talked to Jenn about…" Ronon flushed again and then spat out, "Jenn said Teyla's been having these…..urges…..probably because of the pregnancy and something called….hormones….and…."

John's eyes narrowed and he cut Ronon off sharply. "What kind of urges?" At the knowing look from Ronon, John's jaw dropped. "You mean…..THOSE kind of urges?" Ronon nodded his head, not quite able to meet John's gaze. "Well, what's that got to do with me?" John asked defensively. Again, the "duh" look was shot his way.

John was irritated. He SO did not want to be having this conversation with Ronon – or anybody for that matter! He was about to get up and walk out of Ronon's room when his friend's words stopped him. "This morning Teyla and Jenn were talking about ways to get Teyla's labor to start on its own so they don't have to induce it medically and Jenn suggested sex and……."

Again John cut him off "So…..what, does that mean she wants to have sex with me because she wants to have sex with ME…..or because she wants to get this pregnancy over with?" Ronon just gave him a cocky grin. "Does it matter?"

Shocked, John replied "Of course it mat….well, maybe it…..well, I would just like to know, that's all!" He knew he sounded like a petulant child but he couldn't help it. Dammit, all he had thought about the last few months was having sex with Teyla but he had tried hard to suppress his own 'urges', telling himself that he was a low-down hound dog for lusting after a pregnant woman, especially one who was still in mourning for her unborn child's father. But was she still in mourning? Would she have sex with him, but be thinking of Kanaan? That was a thought that truly turned John's stomach.

John continued to stammer on, "But we can't…..I mean, I might hurt her….or the baby….I mean…..how do you……get around..." He trailed off, his hands flailing and his face flushed. Ronon's grin widened. "You get creative." Ronon then watched John thoughtfully as his friend stared off into space, obviously contemplating what they had just been talking about.

After finishing his beer, John went straight to his quarters and into the shower. As he scrubbed his body under the steamy spray, he thought back over his life since first meeting Teyla. They had always enjoyed each other's company but lately it had been more like he felt a strong need to be with her, by her side, almost constantly. And as much as he tried to believe it, he knew that it wasn't just because he was worried about the health and well-being of a pregnant friend. John wanted to be with her because he loved her.

There, under the rapidly cooling shower, he finally admitted it to himself -- he loved Teyla and wanted a relationship with her -- A long-term relationship, not just friendship and not just sex. He wanted to be a husband to her and a father to her son. But he truly didn't know if that's what Teyla wanted and he frowned at himself when he realized that he was scared to come right out and ask her.

Out of the shower, John shaved and dressed, and made up his mind. Teyla might not want him for forever, but it seemed that she wanted him for now – and that was going to have to be good enough. He shook his head as he exited his quarters, amazed at his own feelings. Since when had he gone from "love 'em and leave 'em" to "take what you can get"? He gritted his teeth and proceeded to his next destination – the infirmary.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As John entered the quiet infirmary, he was glad to see Jennifer there, checking on patients. He waited a few moments by the door until she noticed him. "Colonel! Something wrong? Is Teyla okay?" John shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. I uh….just wanted to talk to you about something." When Jennifer just stood there waiting, he told her "Something private." She nodded her head in understanding and immediately turned and headed for her office, her heart pounding. Had Ronon already spoken to the Colonel? And if so, was he mad at her? She made her way to her desk and sat down heavily in her chair, beginning to regret ever saying anything to Ronon.

John closed the door and sat down on the opposite side of the desk from Jennifer. He sat forward but didn't meet her eyes, instead focusing on his hands. Jennifer waited, wondering what he had to say. Finally, he raised his eyes to hers, swallowed audibly and asked "Is it true – has she….has she been talking to you….about me?" Jennifer blushed slightly. "I hope you don't think I have broken doctor/patient confidentiality, Colonel. I just care about her as a friend and you too, of course. I'm sorry if you thought I crossed the line…." John cut her off with a wave. "No, no. I'm not worried about that. I'm glad you said something. It's just….I guess I just wish she could have come to me about it. I mean, I've been trying to treat her like I thought she would want to be treated. I've been denying my own….urges, for fear I might scare her off or that she would think I was trying to take advantage of her." Jennifer gave him a sympathetic look, realizing that she had not counted on the depth of John's feelings for Teyla. For Pete's sake, they're in love with each and don't even realize it, she thought to herself.

The next thing John said really threw her for a loop though. "Look, Doc. Ronon said something about sex sometimes causing labor to start. Is there any truth to that?" Jennifer blushed and then grinned a little. "Well, there's been no scientific studies or anything like that, but it's a pretty widely-held belief that a woman will oftentimes go into labor after having vigorous sex, especially after multiple orgasms." Again she blushed at the Colonel's stare. He gulped audibly once more, "And by vigorous you mean…..vigorous? Couldn't that hurt her….or the baby? I mean, what kind of things should I….we….are there to be concerned about?"

Jennifer chose her words carefully, not wanting to embarrass John any more than he already was. It spoke volumes to her of his love for Teyla, just that he was here, having this conversation. "Okay, well, vigorous sex means, yeah, vigorous -- but not necessarily rough. It's just like any other time two people have sex, they should pay attention to their partner and take their cues from them to know what that person likes, doesn't like, is enjoying, isn't enjoying and so on, you know?" At his red-faced nod, she continued, trying to maintain professionalism. "The only restriction I would give you is that you shouldn't put your full weight on her stomach….and she shouldn't either for that matter. That probably wouldn't be comfortable to her anyway. A little…..jarring……is actually good…..but not so much that it causes her pain. And like I said, multiple orgasms are good too." At this she blushed even more and grinned self-consciously at him again.

When John remained silent, Jennifer hurried on. "There are a couple of other things I should mention. One – prepare yourself for the chance that, with stimulation, her breasts may……leak some. And two - if you should engage in oral sex, make sure you're careful not to blow air with any force into the birth canal. It could be dangerous at this stage of her pregnancy." This last part was said in a rush with Jennifer blushing furiously and not quite able to meet John's eyes. Lastly, she caught his gaze and said earnestly, "Look, if you don't think you can handle this the right way, Colonel, then don't even start it. She's in a pretty emotional state and needs someone strong and loving who can put HER needs and wants first right now."

John left the infirmary in a daze. Had he REALLY just had that conversation with the Doc? He had never discussed sex with anyone like that before! And man, he thought women were complicated before -- now he was charting new territory with the pregnant variety! He ruefully shook his head and activated the comm system in his ear. "Teyla, you there?" She responded almost immediately. He knew that anyone with a mic could hear them so he tried to keep his tone casual. "You eaten lunch yet?" When she told him that no, she hadn't eaten since breakfast and was actually thinking of heading to the cafeteria, John told her to just wait and he would bring lunch to her so that she didn't have to walk. Of course Teyla, being Teyla, wasn't content with that. "John, I feel fine and besides, Jennifer said that exercise would be good for me."

On his way to the infirmary to see Jennifer, Ronon just smirked at Teyla's words which he had heard clearly on his mic. Ronon's grin grew even wider when he heard John tell Teyla – no, almost plead with her – to stay put until he got to her quarters with lunch. Teyla came back sounding annoyed but did agree to remain waiting for John. "Ooooh, he's gonna catch hell when he gets there!" said Jennifer when she saw Ronon come through the doors. She had also heard the exchange over the comm system. "Yep!" was Ronon's amused response.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, John loaded up several disposable containers with fruit, cheese, bread, cold cuts, and chocolate cake, one of Teyla's favorites. He also picked up several bottles of cold water and, at the last minute, a small vase of fresh flowers from one of the tables. He then headed towards Teyla's quarters and almost ran over Rodney who was coming through the cafeteria doorway. "Sheppard! I was just about to call you. Look, I know you're taking lunch to Teyla and all, but this afternoon, I was wondering if you could take a look at some of the data we recovered from that crashed Wraith dart we found last week."

John frowned. "Uh, sorry Rodney, but I uh….I might not be able to today. I, uh….I may be busy this afternoon….and this evening…..and tomorrow morning. I'll just have to get back with you later. I've really gotta go, okay?" And with that, John took off quickly, once again heading towards Teyla's quarters, looking very determined.

Rodney looked at his retreating back in amazement. Since when did 'Kirk' start running and fetching to please a woman? But then, Rodney thought, this IS Teyla and John is SO far gone for her. The scientist shrugged, annoyed at having been blown off once again. When would these people realize how important he was to this base? His ego kept him grumbling until he caught sight of the blue jello on the dessert cart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When John reached Teyla's quarters, he had to rearrange things to free one hand so he could run it over the sensor which sounded the chime in her room. The door opened almost immediately so he knew that Teyla had been standing up, probably pacing near the door. She didn't look happy with him, but stepped back to allow him entrance.

"John, I told you that I was fine and needed to walk. You did not have to bring lunch to my quarters." Man, she did sound annoyed! John summoned his most charming smile – the one that had gotten him laid so many times in college – and directed it full-force at the nine months pregnant woman standing before him. Unfortunately, it appeared that a charming smile wasn't going to get him very far this time since Teyla continued to frown at him.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you might be tired. I was hoping to hear about how your doctor's appointment went this morning." At his sorrowful expression and apology, Teyla's frown began to disappear. "Ha, I've still got it!" thought John to himself. "Hey, you, uh got a blanket or something we can spread on the floor? I brought picnic food!" A slow smile began to grace Teyla's beautiful face. She was never able to stay mad at John for long. He tried hard to pull off the devil-may-care, charming flyboy routine but sometimes she caught glimpses of the eager-to-please little boy that was still a part of him too.

Teyla retrieved a colorful, soft blanket and John spread it out in front of her small couch. He then took her hand in his and helped her to lower herself carefully to the ground. "You may have to call for both Ronon AND Rodney to help get me back up" Teyla joked as he opened the food containers and handed her a plate. John just grinned at her. "So tell me, how's Junior today?" Teyla smiled. "He is fine but I am afraid that your use of that particular nickname may not have been such a good idea. Jennifer called him that this morning during my sonogram and I hate to admit it -- but I myself have almost referred to him as Junior in the past few weeks!"

Grinning broadly at her he said "Well, if you don't like Junior, then have you thought of any other names for the little guy yet?" Teyla was quiet for a moment and John was afraid that he had said something wrong. But then she smiled at him again. "Yes, I think I have finally decided on a name – Rylan, after my father's father. He was a courageous and strong leader of my people for many, many years. He was also very compassionate and caring. Under his guidance, we forged many helpful alliances. But the thing I remember most about him was his rumbling laughter and gentle hands. He helped teach me how to track, hunt, and fight but he also taught me about people. He showed me how important it was to be compassionate and understanding."

In a low voice, Teyla continued speaking while picking at a thread on the blanket. "I was only 15 when he died in a culling. He never stopped fighting until the very end and he was not fed upon – he made sure that the Wraith had to kill him to take him down. They left his body and I buried it myself the next day." John's heart contracted at the thought of a 15-year old Teyla having to watch her grandfather die and then bury him. What a horrible existence the Wraith had forced upon the people of this galaxy! And yet, even with all that, Teyla had still grown to be a kind, compassionate, person. She had every reason to hate the Wraith and could have let that hatred consume her but she hadn't. She could and would fight, yes, but she could and did show love and friendship as well. John's respect and admiration for her grew even more as he sat there listening to her talk.

"I think your grandfather would be very proud of you, Teyla and I'm sure he'd be honored to have his grandson named after him." She gave him a watery smile and said in a husky voice, full of emotion "Thank you for that, John." She then swiped at her eyes and gave him a small self-conscious smile. "I am sorry. All that I seem to do is either complain or cry these days. Thank you for bringing me lunch and for putting up with me throughout this pregnancy."

John was floored. Putting up with her? It was more like the other way around! He was thankful every day that she continued to want to spend time with him. He cleared his throat and caught her gaze. "I haven't ever told you this before, and I should have. You're the most remarkable person I've ever met. Your spirit and compassion inspire me to be a better friend, a better leader, a better person, a better man. Teyla, I….I….I'm glad you're a part of my life." It wasn't what he wanted to say but it was all he could muster at the moment. There was no doubt in his mind that he did love her but to say that out loud at this moment just didn't seem right.

Tears formed in her eyes at his words. She stared at him and blinked once causing twin drops to roll down her face. When she continued to look at him, not saying anything, John cleared his throat again. "Say something, will ya? You're making me all nervous, staring at me like that." But instead of speaking, Teyla rose a little awkwardly to her knees, reached a hand to him that he readily took, and carefully closed the small distance between them. When she was directly in front of John, she took both of his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes. "And I am so glad, John Sheppard, that you are in my life as well."

Warmed by her words, John rose slightly and touched his mouth to hers. A hesitant kiss at first, it quickly gained momentum. The food lay forgotten around them as slow sensual kisses and caresses turned hot and demanding. Trailing kisses across her cheek and down her neck, John was delighted by Teyla's small moans of pleasure. Months of flirting, kissing and caressing had built up a fire in them that was almost all-consuming in its intensity. John was determined to put all of his effort into this moment of loving her. If she needed and wanted passion, then he would gladly give it. If it was one time or a lifetime, he didn't know and decided at this very moment, he didn't really care. He loved her and decided it was about time he showed her just how much.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

While continuing the heated kisses, John maneuvered around slightly so that his back was against the couch, which was set against the wall. He put his legs straight out in front of him and tugged Teyla towards him. At his subtle urging, she straddled his lap, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in the hair at the back of his neck. He snaked both arms around her middle and then slowly ran his hands up – and then down her back, cupped her rear and scooted her even closer until she was seated flush against his hardening erection, her large belly pressed tightly against him. Teyla gasped into his mouth at the sensation of him under her and then ground down slightly against his lap.

At her movement, John groaned involuntarily and then, though it took all his effort to do so, he pulled back slightly to look straight into her eyes and ask in a husky voice "Are you sure about this, Teyla?" He felt that he had to give her once last chance to back out but God help him, he thought it might very well kill him if she did! He needn't have worried, for Teyla's response was immediate. "I have never been more certain of anything before in my life. I have wanted to be right here, where we are now, for a very long time – almost from the first moment we met. You have been in my thoughts and my dreams for so long that it is hard for me to believe this is even real. Make love to me, John." This last was a whispered plea.

John thought his heart would stop at her words. She had wanted him as much as he had wanted her -- all this time? He felt like kicking himself at the thought of the time they had wasted, when they could have been together. This baby, this baby that rested between them, could have been his. He was shocked to realize just how much he wished that were the case. He had to look away from her for a moment in order to compose himself, fearful that she would see the regret on his face.

Teyla misunderstood his pause. She thought that he was worried that having making love would hurt her or the baby. At least she hoped that was what it was, and not that he was put off by her advanced state of pregnancy. She spoke quickly, hoping to allay any of his fears. "I have spoken to Jennifer….Dr. Keller….about this…..about us. I hope you do not mind but I have been wanting to…..do this and I….was hoping you did too and…..I did not know if it was safe for us to….." Teyla looked away, blushing, when she realized she was rambling but then looked back at John quickly when he spoke. "I know. I mean, I talked to the Doc about this too -- just this morning in fact." He decided to leave Ronon's name out of it, for fear that it would embarrass Teyla if she knew of Ronon's conversations with Jennifer and himself.

"The Doc, she told me….how to keep things safe and comfortable for you if we…..I mean, I thought that you and I were getting to this point….beyond this point, actually, but I was worried that you might not be able to….or even really want to…anyway, the Doc said I should come see you and talk to you and….see how things developed." Teyla was shocked and honored, but not embarrassed that he had spoken to Jennifer about her. She also suspected that Ronon might have played a part in helping that particular conversation to come about, but she wasn't sure and didn't want to ask at this very moment. There was one more thing though, that Teyla wondered if Jennifer had addressed with John. "Jennifer said that having sex might make me go into labor. Does that bother you, John?"

Instead of answering her question, John reached down beside her leg which was over his, picked up his earpiece and mic, and placed them back around his ear. Confused, Teyla simply stared at him, wondering what he was doing. Never taking his eyes from hers, John called for Colonel Carter to respond. Knowing that anyone and everyone could be, and probably was, listening in on this conversation, he tried to keep his voice neutral. "Uh, Colonel, Teyla and I are going to be on base, but out of communication for a while. There's a….situation that needs to be addressed….right away." His lips twitched into an almost-grin as he listened to Colonel Carter's concerned voice on the other end of the line. "No ma'am, we don't require assistance. Yes ma'am, Teyla's fine and so is the baby. No, no need to worry, but, if you would, let Dr. Keller know that if the….uh….situation changes, we'll be in touch with her right away. Yes ma'am, Dr. Keller knows what this is about. Thanks, Colonel. Sheppard out."

In her private office in the infirmary, Jennifer and Ronon looked at each other across her small desk, having just overheard the conversation between Colonels Carter and Sheppard. Ronon offered Jennifer a cocky grin. "Sounds like they've finally decided to 'just get on with it' like you suggested. Might want to stand by in case you're needed to deliver a baby tonight, Doc." Jennifer readily returned the smile. "Well, I hope the little guy gives them at least a little time to uh…." she trailed off, blushing and changed the subject. "Hey, you up for a walk, Cupid? I'm through with patients for while and could sure use a break away from here." Ronon rose and together they walked out of her office. At his rumbled question, "What's a Cupid?", Jennifer just chuckled and put her arm through his as they left the infirmary.

_A/N: This last bit is a slight homage to SG1 – an episode where Teal'c asks: What is an Oprah? I don't know the name of the episode but this line remains stuck in my head!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note__: Well, this is it, the promised chapter of pure, hot, delicious, John 'n' Teyla S-E-X! Just to show you that big and pregnant can be sexy as hell! LOL!! _

**Chapter 15**

In Teyla's quarters, neither she nor John had said anything since he ended the connection with Colonel Carter. Gently, Teyla reached to remove his earpiece and laid it on the couch behind his head. Her hands strayed to the bottom hem of his black t-shirt and she slowly raised it until he drew away from the couch and raised his arms to allow her to remove the shirt over his head. Brazenly, she ran her hands from his stomach up his chest to his shoulders and down his arms. John leaned back again, allowing her to look and touch at her leisure. "I have wanted to do this for a very long time." she said as she brushed her palms over both of his small, hard nipples. She was fascinated with the dark, course hair sprinkled across his chest and abdomen. Athosian men did not usually sport much body hair but she found it very attractive and alluring, especially on John.

He ran his hands over her hips, under the loose, silky blouse she wore. His hands traveled up, taking the blouse with them, over her head and down towards his feet where he tossed it. His stormy eyes feasted on the sight of her full breasts threatening to spill out of the black bra she wore. He ran his thumbs up under the straps on her shoulders and gently slid them down, leaning forward to kiss the slight indentions left there by the increasing size and weight of her breasts. Amazing to begin with, pregnancy had certainly changed her body, and not for the worse, John thought. While still trailing hot kisses on her bare shoulders, John reached behind her and deftly unhooked the clasp of her bra, then slowly, oh so slowly, slid it off her arms and away from her body. Teyla shuddered at the sensation of cool air moving across her breasts and her nipples puckered.

At John's gently prodding hands, Teyla sat up taller, rising up on her knees until her ample breasts were at the level he wanted them to be. The kisses on her shoulders became kisses on the tops of her full breasts and even lower still until he finally tugged one hard nipple into his mouth causing Teyla to gasp in pleasure. She threaded her fingers through his hair and held his head lightly in place as he moved languidly from one breast to the other and back again. John's hands roamed over her back and down to cup her butt and Teyla's head rolled back at the sensations his touch caused. "Mmmm…..John, please…." was all she could manage to utter. The slow, drawn-out pace he was setting was maddening – and yet truly satisfying the erotic urges she had been experiencing the last few months.

John nuzzled his way up to her neck, under her chin and around to the other side of her neck, finding her ear and teasing the lobe with his lips and teeth, all the while his hands continued to roam and caress, driving her crazy with desire. As his warm hands trailed up her distended belly and over her over-sensitive breasts again, Teyla realized that John had taken more time to seductively remove her blouse and undergarment and sensually worship her upper body than Kanaan had taken to plant his seed within her. She felt guilty at making comparisons between the two of them, but realized that there never really HAD been any comparison.

Kanaan had been comfortable and safe at a vulnerable time in her life. She would never regret being with him, because of the miracle of life that their union had created, but she knew that even if Kanaan were alive, she would still want to be with John. If that made her a bad person in some people's eyes, then so be it. She thought that Kanaan, as much as anyone, would want her to be happy and with someone she loved passionately.

Finally, John left off teasing her breasts and ran his hands down her arms until their hands met. Placing his larger hands under hers he told her in a husky voice to stand, which she did with his strong arms securely supporting her. But surprisingly to Teyla, he did not stand with her. Instead, he remained on his knees, kissed her distended belly button, and then set to work removing the soft, loose pants she wore with the waist band riding low under the swell of her stomach. A little self-conscious under his gaze, she became even more so when he ran his fingers under the top hem of her black bikini underwear and slowly began to lower them down her legs.

When she was completely naked before him, John took a moment to admire her stunning body. He never would have thought he would find her even more attractive pregnant than not, but it was true. "God, you are so beautiful!" he whispered in awe. John reached for her hand and she placed it in his willingly. He guided her towards the small couch, sweeping his headset off onto the floor with a clatter. Still holding her hand he helped her to lower herself until she was sitting directly in front of him. He rose up on his knees, catching her mouth with his and at the same time, gently laying her back, placing a small pillow under her head.

Locking eyes with her, he raised one of her legs onto the seat cushions and left the other down so that her foot rested on the floor, all the while watching her closely to see if any of this seemed to be uncomfortable for her. Teyla simply watched him in anticipation, her breathing uneven. She had never been so aware of her body and had certainly never been this aroused before! John leaned in again to kiss her belly, then her breasts. She hummed in anticipation until he took one nipple into his mouth with a sharp tug, causing her to gasp and reach for him. With his mouth distracting her, he ran his hands down her belly to her thighs which he gently parted even more.

Teyla's heart began beating faster at John's maneuvering. The sensation of him spreading her legs open for his perusal made her very self-conscious and she fisted her hands against the fabric of the couch. John noticed the tenseness of her body and caught her gaze. "Relax, Teyla. Let me love you." With those soft words, he began to work his way down her belly, leaving a trail of warm kisses as he went. He swirled his tongue over her inverted belly button causing her to squirm. Then he was there, between her legs, cupping his hands under her bottom and raising her just a little to meet his greedy mouth. He slowly raked his tongue over her swollen outer lips and her hips jerked. He probed further with his tongue and tasted her for the first time causing a low moan to escape her mouth. Her hands fought to find purchase in his hair but her belly got in the way. Finally, she grasped the edge and back of the couch in order to find an anchor to keep herself grounded during this sensual, erotic assault on her senses.

John swirled his tongue over her sensitive nub and heard his name on her lips. He glanced up to see her head thrown back and her eyes shut tight. As his tongue continued to tease and please her, he brought his right hand from under her and placed it on her upper thigh. The way she jumped at each of his movements, told him that she was not experienced at this. He knew that he was a total caveman to even think it, but he was glad that he was the one to bring her this pleasure instead of Kanaan. John very slowly began to rub his fingers around her outer lips while occasionally flicking his tongue over her throbbing clit. God, but he wanted to feel her come against his mouth and hear her cries of satisfaction! He wanted to know he could bring her that kind of pleasure.

Teyla tossed her head from side to side and moaned as slowly, he slid one long finger inside her body. She was so hot and so wet! Then it was back, almost all the way out, and then back in again. It didn't take Teyla long to catch his rhythm and soon she was slowly guiding her hips up and down to take his finger into her slick tunnel as far as it would go. As a second finger joined the first, John couldn't help but wonder at how small and tight she seemed. How was it possible for a pregnant woman to feel like she's hardly ever……? Then it hit him, what he hadn't understood before. Yes, Teyla had had sex and had gotten pregnant, but she had never made love before -- not the kind of slow, sensual love that every woman should have. Kanaan may have gotten her pregnant but he had not made love to her, of this John was certain.

Soon, Teyla set up a rhythm of her own, pumping herself slowly up and down on John's fingers. He continued to swirl his tongue over her opening and sensitive nub causing her to moan in pleasure with each thrust of his hand and her hips. "Oh, John. Mmmmm. Please. Now. Ahh!" The cry left her lips without her even realizing it and John felt her inner walls contract sharply around his fingers. He flicked his tongue against her again, and smiled to himself when she startled, then he began kissing his way slowly back up her body until he was face-to-face with her.

"You okay?" he asked huskily. "Mmmhmm" and a slow smile were the only responses she was able to manage. John rose, only a little shaky, and removed his boots and socks. Teyla watched through hooded eyes as he removed his pants, remaining only in his black boxer-briefs, which were tented out in front of him. He extended both hands to her and helped her to rise, then led her over to the large bed in the corner. Turning to her, he bent to capture her mouth with his and slowly, languidly, plundered it until she was sagging against him. He put an arm around her back and helped her to lie back on her left side on the bed. John shimmied out of his boxes, started at her toes, and kissed his way up her body until he was lying facing her, stroking one hand up and down her arm.

He waited, almost holding his breath, while she viewed his body and began touching it. Her eyes widened at the size of his engorged member jutting between them and she hesitantly ran her fingers over the sensitive tip, causing John to suck in a quick breath. He grit his teeth, determined not to hurry this moment for her. If she truly were inexperienced, then he wanted to make sure she was comfortable with his body. He leaned in to capture her mouth again, and brought her arm up, rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. Her large baby bump caused her to have to rise on her knees and he brought his other arm around, urging her, without words, to straddle him. As she seated herself against him, his swollen shaft hard against her lower belly, John spoke in a voice rough with emotion. "This way'll be easier for you to control……make sure it doesn't hurt you."

Teyla was overwhelmed by his regard for her comfort and satisfaction. She smiled a slow, flirty smile. "But I do not like not being able to reach you, to kiss you. My stomach is in the way." John returned the smile. "Lots of time for kissing after Junior gets here, right?" Her smile widened but was cut off by a gasp as John ran his hand down her belly and found her warm, wet opening with a finger. He placed his other hand on her hip as she rose slightly and he centered his hard shaft at her opening. "Teyla, look at me." He wanted to see her eyes, watch her face as he slid into her for the first time. She did as he asked and slowly, exquisitely, lowered herself down onto him. Her eyes widened, her mouth formed a small 'O', and she groaned in pleasure. It was such a tight, hot fit that John had to grit his teeth as his eyes rolled back in his head.

They stayed like that for several seconds, Teyla becoming used to the wonderful sensation of fullness he caused within her. Maybe it was just the way her body was stretched due to the pregnancy, but she felt as if he were so far inside her, that surely he must be pressing on the baby. It felt so unbelievably good! Experimentally, she rocked her hips just a bit and almost screamed at how wonderful it felt. John ran his hands over her hips and cupped her rear, encouraging her to rise higher until only the head of his large shaft remained inside her. Then he pushed down on her hips so that she sank back onto him and they both groaned loudly at the sensation.

Teyla knew she had never felt anything like this in all her life! She loved how it felt, having him inside her body, so full and satisfying, and she wondered why lovers didn't stay joined at the hips all the time. She had engaged in sex with Kanaan, but it had never felt like this! She thanked the ancestors for giving her this moment with John. What a tragedy it would have been to have gone her whole life without knowing the tremendous sensation of being filled, being completed, by the man she loved? John grit his teeth and closed his eyes, determined to keep this slow. It was about her pleasure, not his. He knew if he watched her any longer, this beautiful goddess riding him and pleasuring herself on him, that he would surely explode inside of her very soon.

After only a few more strokes from Teyla, John again ran his hand down to where their bodies were joined. As she rose again, he ran his thumb over her outer lips and super-sensitive bud. Teyla's eyes flew open as she gasped and stared at him. "That's it, Teyla. Enjoy every sensation. Let it happen. Just let it happen." At his words, she rose again and almost screamed as she sank back down on him while his talented thumb rubbed her clit. It was too much – yet not enough. John dug his heels into the mattress and rose to meet her, stroke for stroke. Once, twice, three times more and Teyla's head flew back as she called his name while her body convulsed around his throbbing member. "God, Teyla!" John felt his own orgasm coming quickly so he gripped her hips tightly and plunged himself up and into her hard, several times before he convulsed, cried out, and spilled his hot seed up into her. He hadn't intended to be that forceful but the power of his orgasm removed some of his restraint and self-control.

Teyla felt boneless and began to sway but John caught her as she slid off of his body and laid her on her side, facing him. Her eyes were closed and he felt a moment of panic. Had he hurt her? Had she passed out? "Teyla? Are you okay? Talk to me!" When a slow, satisfied smile crept over her face and she opened her eyes to meet his with amused crinkles at the corners, John's panic lifted. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt" she told him softly, honestly. He returned the smile and leaned in to kiss her and nuzzle his way over to her ear, only to hear her stomach rumble loudly. He pulled back to look at her and quirked an eyebrow. "Junior's hungry?" Teyla laughed and told him that yes, Junior was very hungry and so was his mother.

John kissed her again, thoroughly and then rolled away from her, bent to scoop up his boxers from the floor and told her to stay put, he'd be right back. He strode to the bathroom, feeling her eyes follow him across the room. After cleaning himself up and donning his boxers, he grabbed a clean hand towel, wet it with warm water, rung it out and carried it back to the bed. He leaned across the bed on one knee and kissed her slowly, using his tongue to tease hers, then sat back to view her beautiful body. He washed her off, using slow, sensual strokes, then tossed the towel away and leaned in to place soft kisses on her belly.

After glancing up at her to see her eyes closed and a smile on her face, John addressed her large belly in a loud stage whisper. "Hey, Junior. Tell your mom to wake up so you can eat." Teyla just giggled softly, then opened her eyes and started to roll out of the bed, only to find John there, holding out a hand to help her. "How 'bout I bring the food over here, so you can prop up in bed while we eat?" She smiled and nodded her gratitude, then proceeded to the bathroom where she used the facilities and donned her soft cotton gown.

They dined with Teyla propped against the headboard, two pillows behind her back, and John sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed. They talked and laughed, more relaxed than they had been in a very long time. The sun was setting and the room darkening by the time they polished off the chocolate cake, taking turns to feed each other bites from a small plastic fork. John had since moved to sit beside Teyla and she laid her head over on his shoulder, yawning. He rose and cleared the dishes off the bed then returned to pull back the comforter and top sheet. Teyla gratefully scooted down and stretched out on her side, then murmured happily as John crawled in behind her and placed an arm over her belly. He gently rubbed circles near her belly button and was rewarded by movement from the baby. Kissing her shoulder through the thin gown she wore, he spooned closely behind her, both of them drifting off to the most restful sleep either of them had experienced since first coming to Atlantis.

_TBC…. (The stork visits very soon!) Please leave a review! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Teyla woke very early the next morning to find that her gown had ridden up -- probably helped by John. His right hand was cupped around her breast while the rest of him was pressed closely up behind her. Even in sleep, he had a slight erection and it prodded against her backside, not necessarily an unpleasant feeling at all she thought. She sighed happily, thinking that she could get used to this, waking up in the arms of John Sheppard. Then she began to think back to the previous evening -- how he had loved her, worshipped her body and renewed her spirit -- all with his words and his body. She felt a stirring low in her belly at the remembered sensations he had elicited. Unable to stop herself, Teyla rocked her bottom against him slightly to see what reaction, if any, she would get.

She grinned as she felt his erection grow slightly and so, of course, she just HAD to rub back against him again. Obviously awake now, John's grip on her breast tightened slightly and he ground his hips forward against her backside. Teyla reached back between their bodies and ran her hand over his growing erection through his boxers, then boldly sought the elastic waistband and slid her hand inside. John's breath caught as she wrapped her small hand around his shaft, and his hips began to move involuntarily. "Teyla" he growled low in her ear, his voice gruff from sleep "What're you doing?" She grinned even larger, though he couldn't see it. "I am trying to show you what I need this morning, John." Her lower body ached at the thought of him being inside of her again. She needed to feel that full feeling again. She needed the release of orgasm again. She needed John Sheppard again!

Her light touch and playful words were all the encouragement he needed and he quickly shimmied out of his boxers and then tugged her gown up and over her shoulders. When she went to roll towards him though, he stopped her by staying pressed up behind her, rubbing his erection against her backside. Teyla moaned softly at the erotic sensation. John began to trail warm, wet kisses across her shoulders and upper back, his slight stubble sending little chills down her spine. His hands were everywhere -- on her butt, hips, stomach, breasts and back to her butt. Teyla moaned and pressed herself back against him, seeking relief from something she had no words for. John reached around in front of her and sought her warm entrance with his fingers. He rubbed her sensitive nub while also still brushong his body against her from behind. Teyla thought she would lose her mind at the sensations he was causing!

Placing one of his thighs between hers, he spread her legs and shifted his upper body backwards on the bed so that he could penetrate her hot, wet tunnel fully. Teyla cried out with pleasure as he seated himself to the hilt inside her. Stretched so tight and so full, she was only aware of him pumping in and out of her, harder and faster. It only took a couple of flicks of this thumb and Teyla was rocked by a hugely powerful orgasm. Then John was plunging even harder into her core and she felt an even more powerful sensation low in her belly. As John's deep grunt of satisfaction at his own release reached her ears, Teyla felt another twinge, this one even more powerful than the last. They weren't painful, just strong, and for the first time, Teyla thought about why, at least one of the reasons why, she had wanted to have sex with him in the first place -- to bring on labor.

They lay like that for several seconds, with John still inside of her, softening slowly. He was breathing hard and it took him a moment to realize that Teyla had softly called his name. He caressed her butt and back lovingly and withdrew slowly from her body, savoring every second of being with her. It was only as he went to cuddle up behind her again that he realized how tense her body seemed. "Teyla?" He raised up to lean over her in order to see her face better when the next contraction racked her body. "John….I think I am in labor."

John shot up off the bed and quickly came around to the side she was facing, turning on the bedside lamp. He took note of the tension in her shoulders and the way she cradled her belly. Fear that she was in a great deal of pain -- and afraid that this latest bout of lovemaking had caused her that pain, made his stomach clench. "I'm sorry! God, Teyla, I didn't mean to hurt you…." But Teyla cut him off "No, no John. It is not your fault…well, yes, I guess it could very well be your fault but…." She trailed off smiling at him but then grimaced when another pain shook her. "Will you get your watch and time them, see if we need to call Jennifer yet?"

He nodded and quickly went to find his watch while also grabbing his underwear. A contraction hit her just as he came back to the bed and he noted the time. Then he finished getting dressed, except for his boots. Less than five minutes later, another contraction caused Teyla to moan. They were getting harder, and coming faster it seemed. At the same time that Teyla said "Call Jennifer", John told her "I'll call the Doc."

The headset crackled by Jennifer's bed. Being a doctor, she was used to getting calls in the early morning hours but it still rattled her every time. She turned over and switched on the small bedside lamp and jumped when her eyes finally focused and the earpiece had magically appeared and hung in front of her face. Ronon's eyes were closed against the light, but his head was turned towards her. She quickly affixed the earpiece and mic. "Hey Doc, you there? It's Sheppard. Teyla's contractions started about 15 minutes ago and they're already less than 5 minutes apart. They're hitting her hard and fast, Doc."

His voice wasn't panicked but she could hear the urgency and concern in it. "Colonel, tell Teyla I'll be right there with a gurney. Do you know if her bag of waters has broken?" John looked at the stain on the bedsheets beneath her and raised his eyebrows questioningly at Teyla but she could only shrug. With the "other activities" that they had just been engaged in, it was hard for them to tell what fluid was what. "Uh, we're not really sure, Doc." Jennifer reassured him that it would be fine and that she would be there in a few minutes.

Jennifer went to crawl over Ronon on her way out of bed, only to be pulled back down against his bare chest. His eyes were still closed as he drew her down for a quick kiss, then rumbled, his voice rough from sleep, "Anything I can do to help?" Jennifer grinned evilly. "You wanna go wake Rodney up, so he doesn't miss the blessed event?" Ronon's eyes came open at this and he grinned at her, then sobered. "Take care of them – ALL of them, okay?" Jennifer was touched by his words. Ronon wasn't one to share his feelings but she knew how close he was to John and to Teyla as well. She kissed him lightly. "You bet I will!" Then she quickly dressed, and smoothed her hair into a sleek ponytail, all the while issuing orders into her mic for one of the nurses on duty to bring a gurney and meet her at Teyla's quarters.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"John, will you help me to put my gown back on before Jennifer gets here?" He hurried to comply, turning on more lights in the room as he went. When he spied her discarded clothes from the day before spread out all over the room, he quickly picked them up and put them in the hamper by the bathroom. Just as he was finishing tying his boot laces, the door chimed and he moved to open it. Jennifer took in his disheveled hair and rumpled clothes and grinned at him.

As she moved past him with the gurney, Jennifer spoke softly so that only he could hear "Good work, Colonel! Bet you wish I'd recommended this idea to Teyla a couple of weeks ago, huh?" She didn't wait for a response but instead moved to the side of the bed. "How are you doing, Teyla? Are you in much pain?" Teyla assured her that it was not 'too bad' yet and Jennifer urged her to lay back as she lifted Teyla's gown. "It looks like your bag of waters has broken so we need to get you down to the infirmary, okay?" Teyla nodded and Jennifer helped her to stand.

Teyla had just put both feet on the floor, when a contraction caused her to double over. She blindly reached out and found John's strong, steady hands there to support her. She squeezed both of them tightly and was comforted when he squeezed back and she heard his soft "I gotcha" from somewhere above her. It reminded her of that terrible Sunday when they had lost Carson and John had been there, supporting her then too.

When the contraction passed and she was once again able to stand straight, John, Jennifer, and the nurse helped her to the gurney and they immediately headed out. As they rounded the corner just outside the infirmary, they were all surprised to see Ronon, Rodney, and Colonel Carter there. Sam smiled warmly at Teyla as they passed and told her to hang in there. Ronon just touched John briefly on the arm and gave him an understanding nod. Rodney, however, looked positively shaken. "Are you sure this is it? I mean, is she okay? I know women have babies all the time, but something could go wrong and…." Sam cut him off "Rodney! She's going to be fine. Try to think positive."

Even though she said it sharply, Sam was actually very pleased that Rodney was there showing his concern for Teyla. Who would have ever thought that he would have gotten to know and care about so many people here, on Atlantis? Ronon grabbed Rodney's arm and pulled him in the direction of the cafeteria. "C'mon McKay, let's go get coffee." Sam chuckled out loud at Rodney's plaintiff question of why it was that babies always seemed to come at 5:00 in the morning and Ronon's noncommittal grunt. One of the great mysteries of the universe she thought -- how arrogant, super-genius Rodney McKay and former runner and Wraith captive, Specialist Ronon Dex had become friends.

In the infirmary, Teyla was quickly draped in a hospital gown, transferred to a bed and an IV was inserted into her hand. She was doing a great job of breathing through the contractions but kept a tight hold on John's hand as he stood by her bedside, encouraging her with soft words and comforting pressure on her upper back. Jennifer donned blue scrubs and then sat on a low stool at the foot of the bed, between Teyla's legs. "I'm going to take another quick peek, Teyla, to see how you're doing, okay?" At Teyla's nod, Jennifer pushed the sheet up until she could see that indeed, this baby was suddenly in a hurry to be born. "Teyla, this little guy's making up for lost time. I need you to try to breathe through this next contraction without pushing so I can see if he's progressing like he should be, okay?" Again Teyla only nodded as she wasn't able to speak.

The next contraction was an especially hard one and Teyla's body contracted involuntarily. It took all of her concentration not to push, which was her natural instinct. When she lay back, panting, John leaned in and touched his forehead to hers, speaking low for only her to hear. "You're doing great, Teyla. Just keep breathing and listening to the Doc and Junior'll be here in no time." She looked up at him with tired eyes but her voice was clear. "If THAT nickname sticks to him, John Sheppard, I will personally beat you black and blue in front of this entire base!"

John's mouth turned up in a grin. "Well, then you better help me think of a nickname you like then!" After another contraction, during which Jennifer kept quiet so that John could continue to distract Teyla from the pain, John asked "Okay, how about "Squirt' or maybe 'Bubba'?" Teyla just looked at him, with little humor left in her tired expression.

Just then another hard contraction shook Teyla's whole body and Jennifer addressed her sharply. "Okay, Teyla, it's time to push now. When I tell you, I want you to bear down and push as hard as you can for a 10-count, then you can relax and we'll do it again. It won't be long now and you'll get to see if any of the Colonel's nicknames fit the little guy." Three more hard pushes later and Rylan Emmagan made his first appearance into the world -- and he was not happy about it either! The anxious people waiting in the hall heard him faintly, and then he really began to wail as Teyla pushed one last time and the baby was completely free of her womb. Jennifer smiled broadly and declared him "just beautiful" then laid him in Teyla's outstretched hands.

As Jennifer and the nurse continued to clean Teyla up and suture the small tear that giving birth had caused, Teyla and John stared at the infant in awe. Teyla was exhausted and happy tears flowed down her cheeks. "Hey, you're getting him all wet, mom" John said affectionately as he traced the baby's nose with one finger. He leaned in and covered Teyla's mouth with his own for a quick kiss then told her softly, "He is beautiful, you know – just like you." Teyla smiled as more tears gathered and fell.

The nurse came to get the newborn and John followed her over to the clear bassinet and watched as she cleaned him off and suctioned out his nose and ears. This brought on another round of wails and John leaned down to gently rub his bare tummy, hoping to soothe the irate infant. Teyla watched from her bed, and more tears fell as she saw the care and concern with which John treated her son. She wondered if (and hoped that) John would always be in her life – hers and Rylan's.

Soon, after being cleaned, diapered, and swaddled, Rylan was back in Teyla's arms. Her eyelids drooped from exhaustion but she wanted to hold him a while, at least until the other members of the team had had a chance to see him. John kissed her again and told her that he would go fetch Ronon and the others so they could meet Atlantis' newest resident.

As John walked out into the hallway, he was surprised to see not only Ronon, Rodney, and Sam, but also Major Lorne and Radek there as well. It occurred to John just how much Teyla meant to these people, how much she affected those around her. Ronon pushed up from his place on the floor. "Hey, Doc said everything went great and Teyla and the baby are fine." John nodded and gratefully accepted the coffee that Colonel Carter handed him. "Yeah, they're good. Teyla's exhausted but she wants to see you guys. They got 'em both cleaned up so you can go on in."

Everyone but Ronon hurried in to see Teyla and the baby. The tall Satedan hung back with John. "You look pretty exhausted yourself. Short night, huh?" John nodded his head in agreement but smiled at his friend. "Yeah, damn short…..but the best night of my life!" Ronon returned the smile, clapped John on the back, and together they headed into the infirmary.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

They were back where they had started. John was again sitting in a hard chair at the side of Teyla's bed in the infirmary. But instead of talking to the baby through her belly as he had done a little over 2 months ago, John was now gazing directly into the sleepy soft brown eyes of the infant who had kicked his hand from within her womb.

John knew in his head that this child was not his, but he felt in his heart like this was his own son. He sighed sadly, as he realized that it might not matter how he felt. This was Teyla's son and he was not sure if he had a place in their lives. He loved her but he had never told her. He knew that she cared for him, but did she love him as well?

"John." Teyla called his name softly from the bed above him. John smiled up at her but the sadness did not leave his eyes. "John, what is it? What is wrong?" John just looked at her, surprised that she could read him so well. "Oh, no. Teyla, it's nothing. I was just…..just thinking, that's all." Teyla beckoned him closer and he stood, carrying the baby, and sat down on the side of her bed. Teyla reached out to stroke Rylan's downy soft head.

"What were you thinking about?" Teyla asked him softly. Their eyes met and John stammered, "I was just thinking….well, to be honest, I was thinking about you…..about us. I mean, I don't even know if there is an 'us', you know? I just know that I would sure like for there to be." It was the closest thing to love that John had ever professed to her and he nervously waited for her reaction.

Teyla's eyes filled with tears and John thought his heart would stop. "She doesn't love me" he thought to himself, stricken. But then Teyla smiled a watery smile and said the words he had hoped to hear. "I love you, John Sheppard. I have loved you for so long..." Her voice broke and John quickly leaned in to kiss her before she could see his own tears threatening to fall. They ended the kiss but remained with their foreheads touching and John whispered softly "I love you, Teyla. I will always love you. I want us to be a family – me, you and Rylan."

Glancing down at the sleeping infant, then back up at Teyla, John leaned in again for another kiss only to hear Dr. Jennifer Keller's giggle and exaggerated "Whoa!" as she came around the curtain surrounding the bed.

_A/N: Well, that's it! I told you it was full of fluff and emotion! There may be more to their story if the mood hits me. Thank you so much to everyone who has left a review!_


End file.
